Unbound Love
by Aeronero
Summary: Love is one of the toughest bonds to break. Sanctus is back and wants Nero dead how will the songstress cope with this? Dante is here and he's off to help Nero on another adventure. Turned M for lemon!
1. Rescued

Unbound Love

Nero was walking back to Kyrie's after a patrol. The patrol wasn't anything major just a couple of Mephisto hanging around near the opera house. Nero had tried to convince The Order to just do it themselves. They insisted the demons were ungodly and they didn't want any person, be they knight or civilian to be tainted by their touch. Nero thought that The Order, despite the fancy name and the false bravado were a bunch of spineless wimps.

_I'd like to see them try and take Dante on. Oh, wait they already did. Dante mopped the floor with 'em._

Nero had his headphones on listening to Kamelot, He would have kept on walking if he hadn't seen a bolt of lightning. Though, it was a cloudless night, Nero instantly knew what it was and he cursed.

"You gotta be kiddin' me."

A second later the Blitz flashed right in front of Nero. Lightning crawled across the demon's skin, it gave Nero a glance and howled.

Nero stood with his arms crossed. "If I wanted a flashlight I would have brought one." Nero said, retrieving Blue Rose from it's holster.

The demon cocked it's head at Nero, confused.

"Never mind." Nero said, firing a few rounds at the demon.

In response to the bullets imbedding themselves in it's skin, the demon lunged at Nero. It's claw missed Nero's neck, hitting the headphones instead. The headphones hit the ground, lightning crawled all over them until they shorted out.

"Man, do you know how much those cost? It's hard enough to convince Kyrie to let me get a pair without her nagging about it." Nero said. It was true, although Kyrie didn't mind the headphones themselves it was the music he listened to. Nero knew Kyrie disapproved of it so he only listened to it when she wasn't in his presence. He would do anything for her.

"Alright, I've had it with this game of tag." Nero devil-triggered, firing round after round into the demon, only stopping to reload. The electrical field came down and Nero took his chance. He materialized Yamato, and released an energy slash that cut the demon clean in two.

With one last pained growl, the demon faded.

"Your it." Nero said, chuckling to himself before continuing to walk. He reached the house and slipped in quietly to avoid waking Kyrie.

"Nero? You were out a long time." Kyrie said from the bedroom.

"Sorry. I was on my way back from a patrol and had to kill a stray demon that followed me." He said, walking into the bedroom.

"Oh, your not hurt are you?" She said, looking at him from the edge of the bed in a nightgown.

"Nope." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

She smiled. "It's late I think we should be getting off to bed." She gestured toward the bed.

"I couldn't agree more." Nero said, as he crawled onto the bed and settled down next to her. His hand found it's way around her waist.

Her hand found it's way to his. "I love you, Nero."

"You too, Kyrie." He said, falling asleep the happiest man alive.

* * *

><p>BANG!<p>

_What the hell! _Nero eased his way from Kyrie, earning a moan of disapproval at the absence of Nero's hand.

"Nero..." She whispered in her sleep.

"Sorry Kyrie. I'll be right back." He said, tiptoeing his way out of the room and down stairs.

Nero looked around the living area. Everything seemed to be in order, except for the broken sliding door at the back of the room.

_Okay, now I know somethings in here..._

He was hit over the head, a knight standing over him.

_How the hell could I let a demon get in here?_

"His Holiness wants you dead." The knight stated.

"His Holiness? I killed him, dumb ass." Nero said, confused.

"Watch your tongue, boy!" He stabbed the ornate blade he held into Nero's Bringer.

Nero cried out in pain.

"What are you doing?" Nero heard Kyrie's voice say.

"His Holiness wants him dead." The knight stated again, getting annoyed.

"His Holiness is-"

"He is not dead, he is very much alive." The knight said, cutting her off.

"I have no time to converse. I have to complete the duty I have been given."

He made a signal with his hand, several knights entered through the hole in the sliding door.

"Restrain her." The knight said, pointing to Kyrie.

"Hands off!" Nero said in an attempt to stop them, but to no avail.

"I'll take care of this one myself." The knight said, referring to Nero.

The kicks and punches flew. A couple nailing him in the face, some in the ribs, and other places. The steel armor only made it worse. Through the spots in his vision he saw Kyrie struggling to get to him. One of the knights slapped her. Nero tried to get to her as she was but the beating was too intense.

"Nero!" He heard Kyrie scream before the world faded to black.

* * *

><p>When Nero awoke he was face down from what he could tell. When he inhaled he got liquid not air. Then he realized he was in water. He flipped himself over and floated to the water's surface. Looking around, much to his dismay he found Kyrie floating a few feet from him.<p>

_Okay me, maybe but Kyrie should have never got caught up in this. _He swam over to her, holding her in his arms before deciding to get on dry land.

Once on dry land, he figured out they were actually still inside city limits in Port Caerula. He set Kyrie down and checked her pulse, It was faint and her breathing was shallow.

"Damn it, Kyrie. Hold on, don't kick the bucket yet." He muttered to himself. She was turning blue now, Nero tried to remain composed. He pressed his lips to hers and started CPR, No response. He then pumped her chest, No response. That was when he lost it.

"Damn it, I just got you back a little over a year ago and now we're tangled up in this shit again." Nero said, as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I'm sorry, Kyrie." He then heard some coughing noises from Kyrie's form. She sat up and started throwing up large amounts of water, Nero was by her side instantly. Once she finished throwing up, she pulled Nero into an embrace.

"Kyrie after this I don't think-"

She silenced him with a finger to her lips. "Sorry, Nero we aren't going to break up over something like this. That's not happening"

He gave her a kiss on the lips. "Alright, fine but we need to call Dante. We can't stay here."

She nodded in agreement. "Nero? Where are your weapons?"

This was the first time Nero noticed the absence of his two favorite battle companions. He was so focused on helping Kyrie that he forgot about them. He cursed under his breath. "The knights probably took them while I was unconcious."

"Well, it can't be helped I suppose. Those knights have no damn respect anyway." She said, starting to walk back to their place.

Nero looked at her with a surprised expression on his face. "Kyrie, did you just..."

She blushed.

He started laughing, catching up with her. "Rubbing off on you am I?"

She chuckled."I guess so."

The rest of the trek back to the house was silent. When they came upon the house they slipped inside, what greeted them was shocking.

"Boy, they sure made a mess didn't they?" Nero said, looking at the mess. He looked at the downed picture frames, the broken vases, the overturned coffee table, he even saw specks of blood where he guessed they had beat him.

Nero walked into the kitchen. The mess was the same as in the other room, but the phone sat miraculously untouched.

"I'll call Dante, you get our stuff together" He told Kyrie.

"Okay." She answered, making her way upstairs.

Nero dialed Dante's number. It was a few moments before the phone was answered.

"Devil May Cry" Said, an annoyed Dante.

"Hey, Dante I need a favor from you."

"Kid, do you know what time it is?"

"Oh, quit your bitchin' and here me out." Nero said, getting annoyed himself.

"Okay, kid you got my attention." Said a chuckling Dante.

"Me and Kyrie need a place to crash for a while."

"Yeah, sure. But what happened?" Dante asked, actually sounding serious.

"Well, somehow that croc Sanctus is back and wants me dead. So I can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"You've struck a chord in my kind soul." Dante said. "I'll come and get ya. Sit tight, I should be there by tommorrow mornin'."

"Thanks, Dante. And quit callin' me kid."

"Welcome, _kid_."

And he hung up the phone.

* * *

><p>"Who the hell was that, Dante?" Trish asked from her sitting position on the desk.<p>

"And it better have been someone who can help you pay off your debt." Lady said from the beat up couch.

"One, it was the kid. Two, go to hell." Dante replied.

"Excuse me?" Lady said. "Say something like that again and I'll shoot your balls off." Lady threatened.

"I'm sorry, did you not get that? Go to hell." Was Dante's smartass reply, he'd soon regret it.

Lady walked over to the desk picked up Ebony and shot Dante in the balls.

Dante fell out of the chair holding himself. "Ow..."

"If you would have shut up I would have let you keep the ability to have children." Lady said, walking out the door.

"So what did Nero want?" Trish asked, helping him up and into his chair.

"He said Sanctus is back, it's not safe and he needs a place to crash." Dante said.

"So are you gonna go get 'im?" Trish asked sitting on the desk again.

"Of course."

"Well, you know he isn't gonna get away scotch-free sittin' on his ass all day, Dante." Trish stated.

"I know, I know. I'll put him to work after a couple of days. With the kid around, I may even get enough money to keep Lady from shootin' me in the balls again." Dante said.

"Not likely." said, a less than amused Trish.

"Aww, come on Trish have a little faith will ya? All these put-downs really hurt my self-esteem." Said, a joking Dante.

"And yet the smartass comment flow from your mouth, like water flows from a river."

"What...?" Dante said, clearly having no idea as to what she just said.

"Never mind." She said as she walked out the door.

_Why don't I ever meet any nice girls?_ Dante though. Putting that aside, Dante strapped on Rebellion and put Ebony and Ivory in their holsters. Walking out the door, Dante grabbed the keys to his Lambo. Dante took or more like _stole_ the Lambo from a demon that he had killed. The demon pretended to be a magician, showing his demonic powers to the public and calling them _magic tricks_. Dante thought the plan was genius, but he was a demon hunter so business beckoned. Starting the Lambo, hearing the engine give a mechanical purr, he was off.

* * *

><p>The drive was slow, despite Dante going 30 over the speed limit. After driving about two hours, Dante saw an overturned semi-truck and some clown demons. He pulled over along the road. "This is where the fun begins."<p>

The demons gave him a look and ignored him.

Dante Stingered over to one demon killing it instantly. "I don't like bein' ignored, and it's a bit rude to give someone the cold shoulder so soon. Don't cha think?"

The demons began their hysterical laughter and lunged at Dante. One demon attempted a overhead attack, Dante cut it in half right at the seams. Another tried to cut at Dante's legs. Dante jumped up, dodging the blade only to land on it. The blade careened into another demon due to Dante's weight.

"Man, killing your own teammate? That's low." Dante joked, jumping off the blade only to cut the wielder in half. Dante slew several demons in the next half-hour. He was getting annoyed. "Man, where the hell are you guys comin' from?" He looked over a hill on one side of the highway and saw a demon gate. _How the hell did I miss that? _He devil-triggered and flew over to a large clearing where the gate was. Suddenly, the sky turned a reddish sort of color, the gate lit up, and a demon that looked like Berial stepped out.

"Man the only difference between you and the one the kid took out is, your blue." Said Dante, chuckling.

"HA! Berial was weak and powerless." The demon bellowed.

"Obviously, if a punk kid no older than twenty-three was able to take him out." Dante jested.

"But I, Ignis am different."

"How so?" Dante said, taking off his trench and shirt.

"I- What are you doing!" Ignis asked, looking bewildered.

"What? I could get a better tan from you than I could tanning on the beach all summer. Besides, Lady says if she put a bedsheet over my head I would be invisible." Dante said, innocently.

"I am not here to be used as an object for human endeavours!"

"Yo! Didn't anyone tell ya? I'm a Son of Sparda." Dante interjected.

"Then I must kill you!" Ignis said, instantly enraged. He stabbed his sword-like appendage toward Dante.

Dante blocked it with ease. In one swift movement, Dante cut the sword-like appendage off.

Ignis cried out. "You son of a bit-"

Dante interrupted him, cutting him in half. "Sorry, I was startin' to get a sunburn." Dante said.

"Man you demons with size _and_ a big ego are all show and no go." Dante commented, putting his trench back on and heading to the car.

* * *

><p>When Dante got to Fortuna via the ferry, he got a bunch of weird stares. "Man you guys need some time at Love Planet." He said, under his breathe. He followed what Nero told Dante was his address and in ten minutes he was at a brightly painted white house. He gave the door a solid knock, there was the sound of heavy footsteps and then Nero answered the door.<p>

"Man, what the hell took you so long?" Nero said, welcoming Dante into the now clean house.

Even though it was clean, Dante could still see some bloodspatter. " I had an encounter with Berial's cousin, What did they do to you, kid?"

"Well, they came in the middle of the night last night, jumped me, threw me and Kyrie in the Port, and here we are." Nero finished.

"Wow." Dante couldn't help but feel a little pissed off about what happened.

"Kyrie, get our stuff. We're outta here." Nero said.

They loaded up in Dante's Lambo.

"How the hell did you get this, old man?" Nero asked, wondering how a man in debt could have such a car.

"Long story." Dante said.

The drive to Dante's place was uneventful and Nero wished he could listen to his headphones.

"Looking for these? Kyrie said, handing him a pair of headphones from under the back seat.

"Yeah. But I know you don't like the music I listen to so I can do without." Nero said.

"Oh, here. I don't really mind it now that we're out of that forsaken place." She said, referring to Fortuna.

"Thanks, Kyrie" He said, giving her a peck on the cheek.

"Get a room." Dante said.

They arrived to Dante's about twenty minutes later.

Dante walked into the shop. "Bathroom upstairs, first door on the left, bedroom is second door to the right."

"Dante, I think we need a shower." Nero said, looking at Kyrie mischeiviously. He and Kyrie rushed off to the bathroom.

"I know you both are above eighteen but don't get any ideas! You guys are still a bit young for _that._ " Dante called after them.

"We know." Came Kyrie's reply.

_At least there's one person here that's honest. _Dante though.

* * *

><p>And it was true, they did.<p>

"Dante's really nice" Said Kyrie, caressing Nero's chest.

"Yeah, he is. And I'll have to help him on missions too. I can't just sit on my ass." Nero said.

"We'll have to get you some new clothes, Kyrie. All you have are those songstress gowns." Nero said, while washing the sweet-smelling body wash off of him.

"You too, Nero. That jacket is all you ever wear." Kyrie said, giggling.

"Well, excuse me if it's comfortable." Nero said, turning the water off and tossing Kyrie her towel.

They both dried off, and headed to their bedroom.

"Nero!" Dante called from his desk.

At the use of his first name, Nero looked down from the landing.

"We got a mission tommorrow mornin' so get your beauty sleep." Dante told him.

"Sure, old man." Nero said, going to bed, Kyrie close behind him.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, guys hope you liked Dante gettin' some action killing a demon. The shirt and trench being taken off was for the lady readers. Hehe.<em>

_Reviews are needed, will update as soon as possible._

_-A_


	2. Dante's Bad Day

Unbound Love

Chapter 2

Nero awoke to the sun shining through the window. He looked to the side and found Kyrie slumbering undisturbed next to him. Nero got up to get dressed, as he was doing so there was on rather loud knock on the door. He ran over to answer the door to avoid waking up Kyrie.

Nero opened the door to find Dante fully geared-up for their mission.

Dante took in the kid's appearance. "What's the matter, kid? You forget we have a mission this fine mornin'?"

Nero stared at him a bit frustrated. "No, I didn't. I was getting ready until you knocked at the damn door. You could of woken up Kyrie."

"It's alright, Nero." Kyrie chimed in.

Nero looked over to find Kyrie stretching. "Scratch that, you _did_ wake her up."

"Okay, kid. Quit yer naggin' and get ready. I'll be downstairs." Dante told him.

"Whatever." Nero said, shutting the door. "That guy doesn't know how to knock." Nero said, a bit irritated.

"But, he just did." Kyrie said, confused.

"Quietly, I mean. He knocks at the door like Lady gave him a pass on his debt, it's annoying." Nero said.

"Who's Lady?" Kyrie asked.

"Well, it's a bit complicated. You might as well just ask Dante about that." Nero said, getting dressed.

"I see." Kyrie replied.

Nero strapped on Red Queen and Blue Rose and headed downstairs, Kyrie behind him. When he got downstairs Dante was sitting at his desk and Lady was on the couch with her feet up. Nero walked over to the desk.

"Okay kid, here's the breifing. A warehouse owner about six or seven blocks from here has a demon problem." Dante said.

"I've tried to exterminate them myself, but they just keep coming." Lady said.

"Their regular demons, but there's a lot of 'em, so that must mean-"

"A demon gate." Said Nero, finishing Dante's sentence.

"Precisly, kid. Now, your half of the pay is exterminating the demons that come out. My half is to find the demon gate that's spawning the damn things." Dante said.

"Six or seven blocks though, that's a tad close to home don't ya think?" Nero said.

"If I didn't know any better I would be saying he's slacking off." Lady said, from the couch.

"Hey, I had to pick this guys sorry ass up, yesterday." Dante complained.

"Yeah, whatever. How much are we getting paid?" Nero asked.

"Ten grand." Said Dante.

"Don't forget, Dante. Half of your pay goes to me." Said Lady.

"Aww man, the kid gets to keep his _entire_ half while I have to pay?" Dante complained.

"Yep, your debt doesn't apply to them." Lady said.

"Dante, we'll give you half of our too. It's the least we can do." Said Nero.

"Yeah, it's not like we would know what to do with five-thousand dollars anyways." Kyrie said, suddenly.

Dante looked over to them, suprised. "Thanks, kid." Dante said.

"No problem, now let's get this show on the road." Nero said.

Kyrie turned to Nero. "Be careful, Nero." She said.

"I will." He said, walking out the door.

* * *

><p>As they both walked down the street Dante spoke up:<p>

"As soon as we get back we're hittin' the books to find out why that old fart can even breathe." Dante said, as he kept on walking.

"Heh, Never figured you for much of a bookworm, old man." Nero said, smirking.

"Their not mine, they belong to Lady. She said they would come in handy so she made me cram 'em in the attic." Dante said, shrugging.

"That sounds like her." Nero said, while stroking the small stubble that had begun to grow on his chin.

"Kid, you snagged yourself a good girl, you know that?" Dante said, totally off topic.

"I know, I would go through Hell and back just for her. What about you, old man? Have you ever found a girl?" He asked.

"Nope. My job doesn't let me, and I doubt any girl would wanna get together with a guy that has every demon in Hell tryin' to kill him." Dante said, turning a corner.

"And you think a girl would wanna get with a guy with a demon arm?" Nero asked.

"Well no-"

Dante was cut off as some clown demons tried to lunge at him from out of no where. Dante dodged and looked at where they were. "We're here already?" Said Dante, in disbelief.

"Yep, and it looks like the welcoming commitee is here." Nero said, as he started cutting down some demons.

"Not much of a warm welcome in trying to kill someone." Dante mumbled, pulling out Ebony and Ivory and shooting as a demon leapt up behind Nero.

"Tell me about it." Said Nero.

"Alright, kid. I'll leave these shrimp to you. I got bigger fish to fry." Said Dante, walking off.

"Heh, while Dante's fighting the big guy of the group I get stuck with these low-lifes." Nero muttered.

The clown demons suddenly turned their attention to Nero, and started their humorless laughter.

"I don't understand why you guys are laughing, Me kickin' your asses isn't funny." Said Nero, as he cut one demon's arm off. He craned his neck to the left, avoiding a clown's attempt to stab him in the face. "Man, all of ya have terrible aim." Nero commented, sidestepping a slash to the midsection.

Demons started to thin out over the next half hour.

"Well, it looks like Dante took out the boss of the bunch. Better wait for him out front." Nero said, walking toward the front of the warehouse.

* * *

><p>"Alright, kid. I'll leave these shrimp to you. I got bigger fish to fry." Said Dante, walking into the warehouse. When he walked into the warehouse, he noticed it had a wide first floor, and a set of stairs that led to a catwalk. He looked around the first floor, then the catwalk. "Hmm, no demon gate, huh?" Dante said, scratching his ghost of a beard.<p>

A growl from seemingly under the warehouse led Dante to a revelation.

"Ah, playing hide and seek, I see" Said Dante, jumping over the rail of the catwalk. He pointed his sword down and slammed it into the floor of the warehouse, causing it to cave in. He landed on his feet from what he guessed was at least a ten foot drop.

"The infamous Son Of Sparda." Said a mole-like demon.

Dante turned to where he heard his title. "You sure ain't the prettiest thing to look at are ya?" He said, taking in the demon's furry appearance, claws and beady eyes.

"Silence! I will avenge my demon bretheren slain by your sword!" Said the demon.

"Bretheren? Don't cha' have to be the same species before you can say something like that? Your the first kind of mole-type demon I've ever fought." Dante pointed out.

"Die!" Said the demon, lunging at Dante in a twister-like attack.

Dante sidestepped the attack, cutting the creature in the side. "A uni-directional attack is way too easy to dodge. Man, you guys need to learn some new tricks." Dante commented, slashing the monster right between the eyes.

The monster cried out in pain. "There will be more of us! Some idiot human is summoning us left and right!" The monster ground out.

"Tell me something I don't know." Said Dante, with a sigh. _That old fart is causing more trouble than what he's worth._ Dante thought.

The demon was cradling his face, wailing in pain. This caused Dante a huge headache.

"Shut up, already!" Said Dante, as he pulled Ivory out and shot it in the eye.

The demon faded into the air.

_My shot was off... Well no use in cryin' over spilled milk. _Thought Dante, heading to the front of the warehouse to find Nero.

* * *

><p>"What the hell took you so long?" Asked a suspicious Nero.<p>

"Cut me some slack. I had to fight a freakin' mole for god's sake!" Said Dante, irritated that the headache he had gotten earlier only got worse.

"Woah, hold your horses, old man." Said Nero, raising his arms in surrender.

"Look, can we just get back? I got a headache and have to pay back a very bitchy woman on top of it all." Said Dante, rubbing his head and walking toward the shop.

"Speaking of that, where do we meet up with the guy that's supposed pay us?" Nero asked.

"Right here, young sir." Said a voice.

Nero turned around and saw a short man in his late sixties holding a suitcase, presumably filled with their payment. The man walked up to Nero and handed him the suitcase.

"Mind if I check this?" Nero asked, not wanting to be ripped off.

"Go ahead." Was the man's reply.

Nero checked, and every cent of the money they had been told they would receive was there. "Thanks, mister." Said Nero.

"Your welcome. It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Said the man, as he scooted off.

"Kid, can we go already?" Said an unusually whiny Dante.

Nero chuckled. "So Dante the devil hunter fights demons on a regular basis and comes out unscathed, yet gets taken down by a measly headache." Nero said, teasing Dante.

Dante gave him a death glare.

They went the rest of the way in silence. Once they reached the shop Dante went to his desk and fell asleep.

"What's got him so tired?" Said Kyrie, as she came down from upstairs.

"Well, Dante the devil hunter has a headache." Said Nero. He heard Lady chuckle as she walked through the door.

"That's rare, I hardly get a break from his smartass comments." Lady said, sitting on the couch.

"Don't get too happy. He called you 'bitchy' on the way back." Nero said, setting the suitcase down and opening it.

"Oh, did he now? I'll have to get him back for that later." Lady said.

Nero divided the money equally and gave Lady her half.

"You know, you don't need to give me your half, Nero. Dante's the one that owes me, not you." Lady said, with kindness in her voice that only seemed to show when Dante either wasn't around or was asleep.

"Like we said, we wouldn't know what to do with five-thousand dollars." Kyrie said.

"Alright, if you insist." Lady pulled her half towards herself.

Dante was snoring loudly at his desk now.

"Good god, he could wake the freakin' dead." Nero complained.

Dante then murmured something from in his sleep that sounded like 'fuck you', but Nero just though he was having a bad dream.

"Hey, Kyrie let's go do some shopping." Nero said.

"Are you sure we should? I mean, Dante may wonder where we went." Said Kyrie.

"I can stay here and watch 'im." Said Lady, from the couch.

"You sure?" Nero asked, knowing Lady had better things to do than watch over a sick demon hunter.

"Yeah, I gotta get him back for that comment he said earlier." Lady said.

"Dante's gonna hate me for that later." Nero said, as he and Kyrie walked out the door.

* * *

><p>They had soon found a JC Penny and Kyrie was making Nero try on a white t-shirt and swim shorts.<p>

"Sorry, Kyrie. I don't do shorts." Nero said.

"Oh, come on Nero. It's not like you'll be wearing them in public." Kyrie said, giggling.

"Fine." Nero said, sighing in defeat. Kyrie had already coaxed him into some very unpleasant things already, including a blue one-piece scuba diving suit that he knew he would have no use for.

"Try to act a little happier Nero." She pouted.

"Hey, Kyrie. How about this?" He said, pointing to a tank top that had the saying _I'm The Queen _on it, and a pair of khaki shorts that would come down to just above her knees.

"I love it!" Kyrie said, smiling and bouncing up and down.

_Meanwhile at Devil May Cry..._

Dante was just waking up after a good nap, his headache was still present but more bearable now.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Said Lady.

"Huh, where's the kid and the girl?" Dante asked, standing up stretching.

"Shopping." Lady simply replied.

"I thought we were gonna hit the books when we got back?" Dante asked, still somewhat half asleep.

"That's what Nero said, but apparently you got taken down by a headache and needed naptime." Lady said, smirking at his situation.

"What're you smirking at? At least I don't drive people out of house and home with some outrageous debt." Dante argued.

"You brought the debt upon yourself Dante!" Lady half-yelled at him.

"How the hell did I get in debt with you anyway?" Dante shot back.

"I don't know. Probably the same way you get in debt with everyone else you work with." Lady retorted.

"An example being?" Dante asked.

"Like, you still haven't paid the repairs on Enzo's car after borrowing it last week." Lady told him.

"It's not my fault it got electrocuted to the point of not starting! I was being chased by three Blitz last week! Not _one_, Not _two_, but _three_!" Dante said, trying to reason with her.

"It didn't just get electrocuted, it was fried! All electrically-reliant components in the car were damaged beyond repair." Lady said, proving a point.

"Whatever, Lady. I'm gonna go upstairs and get some aspirin." Dante said, marching upstairs.

_Douchebag._ Lady thought.

Dante got the aspirin from the medical cabinet and popped five pills into his mouth. The regular dosage was only two, but Dante's demon blood lowered the effect so he had to take more to compensate. _I can't believe how fast me and Lady can go from being casual to down right arguing. _Dante thought. With these thoughts in mind, he went back downstairs. She was still on the couch looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, hey." She said, as she glanced at him, her voice much more mellow than a few minutes prior.

"Lady, you can go home if you want. My head is better." Dante said, in an equally mellow tone.

"I would, but my motorcycle is in the shop." Lady said. Actually, her bike was sitting in a hotel parking lot a few blocks away. She just felt since it was already seven-thirty in the evening there was no point in going back home, she was just going to go to sleep anyway.

"I have an extra blanket or two, but your stuck on the couch for tonight." Dante said, scratching the back of his head nervously. He knew the mood they had going could deflate any second, so he tried not to piss her off.

"That's fine." Lady answered, calmly.

"Um, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier. I know I brought my debt upon me on my own, It just gets so hard to pay sometimes, ya know?" Dante said, still nervous.

"No, Dante I'm the one who should be sorry. I know how hard demon hunting can get, but I guess I just have a problem about getting impatient too quickly." Lady said, with kindness Dante had rarely ever heard.

"Thanks, Lady." He said, in almost a whisper.

She responded by giving him one of her rare, kind smiles.

Dante took off his trench and weapons, putting them in their respective places throughout the shop. "I'm going to bed early. Tell the kid we can hit the books tomorrow."

Lady, and almost anyone who worked with Dante knew he hated working on the weekends. His schedule was Monday through Friday, no exeptions. On the rare days that he was sick, Instead of telling the customers he was sick he would say the shop's under renovations. He wanted people to think he didn't get sick at all so it would get him more customers, it rarely ever worked.

"See you in the mornin' Lady." Dante said, as he went up the stairs.

"Night, Dante." She said.

* * *

><p>When Nero and Kyrie got back the shop was quiet.<p>

"Dante said you and him'll hit the books in the morning, he went to bed early." Lady told them.

"You stayin' the night?" Nero asked.

"Yep." She answered.

"Alright, It's time for us to get some sleep too." Nero said. Taking their stuff up to their room they soon closed the door.

_I think I'm gonna lighten up on Dante a little. He's really sweet and I had no reason going off like that._ Lady though, before going off to sleep herself.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that was a good chap. I named it Dante's Bad Day because of all the issues he has in the chapter.<strong>

**Sorry for the weird timeline in the mission.**

**-A**


	3. Investigation

Unbound Love

Chapter 3

Nero awoke first. He unclasped Kyrie's hand from around his waist, and headed downstairs. Well, even though he thought he was the first one up, Lady was in the kitchen. Nero gave a 'good morning' wave and looked around for some coffee. He soon found some and started the coffee pot.

"You drink coffee?" Lady asked.

"Believe it or not, yes." Nero said.

"Hmm. I would've thought you'd be more the type to use an energy drink to wake up." Lady said, while putting some eggs on the stove.

"Nope, that crap only gives you a short buzz, then you crash. Not the best stuff to have in your system while fighting demons" Nero said.

"I suppose not." Lady said. She remembered a time where she used an energy shot on a mission, she was in the middle of a fight with a demon, then she crashed. A demon almost cut her head off.

Nero poured some coffee in two cups. He took one for himself, then offered Lady a cup. She took it. "I hope you like your coffee black." He said.

"That's fine." She said.

"Can I have some?" Kyrie cut in.

"Sure." He handed her a cup.

"Look at you guys drinkin' coffee. Where's your sense of youth? Only old people drink coffee." Dante said, from the doorway.

"Yet another genious line from Dante the Devil Hunter." Lady teased.

"I try." Dante said, smirking.

"Dante, can I ask you something?" Nero said.

"Sure kid. What's up?" Dante asked.

"Well, I lost my gear back in Fortuna, but it was here yesterday. Mind explaining why?" Nero asked.

"I had Trish go pick them up from the evidence center in Fortuna." He told him.

"You did it without permission, didn't you?" Nero asked.

"Of course, I didn't wanna have to go through all paperwork." Dante said.

"Well, if they find out it was you, then your gonna have a lawsuit on your hands." Lady said, while sipping at her coffee.

"Good point, That can't happen. I already have enough debt on my hands." Dante said, flinching a little when he mentioned his debt.

"I bet their too religious to believe in lawsuits." Nero said, chuckling.

"No, remember when you wouldn't wear The Order's armor? They tried to sue you because you wouldn't follow regulations." Kyrie said.

Dante and Lady laughed.

"Well, exuse me if it's stuffy, heavy, and uncomfortable. It's like a death trap while fighting demons." Nero said.

"Speaking of demons, I heard that the old fart is summoning large amounts of 'em." Dante said.

"Hmm. If he's summoning them up, I wonder what else he doin' with'em." Nero said.

"Does this mean a road trip?" Dante asked, hopeful.

"Not so fast, you guys have got to find out why that religious nut is alive." Lady said.

"Aww man, my Latin is rusty..." Dante complained.

"Look, the faster you find out why he's alive, the faster you get your 'road trip'." Lady said

"Good point. Kid, let's get started." Said Dante, leaving the kitchen, and going upstairs.

"Boy, he sure brightened up didn't he?" Nero said, following him.

When Nero met Dante at the top of the staircase, there was a string hanging from the ceiling. Dante pulled the string to reveal a set of stairs to the attic. Dante went up the stairs, Nero followed. What was in the attic shocked Nero.

"Damn, Dante! You got a whole library in here!" Nero said, gawking.

"Pick up your jaw, kid. I wanna get out of here as soon as possible. I think I'm gettin' cabin fever." Said Dante, getting a book off the shelf.

"So your tellin' me each one of these books is like a demonic dictionary?" Nero asked.

"Pretty much." Dante said.

"This is gonna take awhile." Nero said, in an annoyed tone.

_Meanwhile downstairs..._

"Kyrie can I ask you something?" Lady asked, from her seat on Dante's desk.

"Sure, what is it?"

"How did you meet Nero?" Lady asked her.

"Me and my brother grew up with him. We were his only friends at the orphanage. They treated him as an outcast because of his arm." She said, pity flashing on her face when she mentioned Nero's arm.

"Orphanage? What happened to your parents?" Lady asked.

"Nero's supposably left him. And my brother and I's parents were killed by a demon raid when we were young. After that raid His Holiness founded The Order Of The Sword." Kyrie said.

"Why did Nero and your brother join The Order?" Lady shifted on the desk as she spoke.

"Nero joined so he could prevent what happened to my brother and I from ever happening again. Credo joined to avenge our parents." Kyrie said.

"What's the story with Nero's sword and gun?" Lady asked.

"He made them himself after saying The Order's weapons don't suit his 'style'. It's the same reason he doesn't wear the armor." Kyrie answered, giggling.

Nero and Dante came downstairs.

"Man, you two look like you've been sealed away a thousand years." Lady said, noting Nero's and Dante's hair was a darker shade of white.

"Yeah, and I think my allergies are starting to act up." Nero said, sarcastically.

"I'm taking a shower. Kid, be ready when I get back." Dante said.

"Fine." Nero said, while dusting himself off. He sat next to Kyrie.

"Nero, don't sit next to me. Your covered in dust." She said, giggling.

"I'm sitting here, dusty or not." Nero said, stubbornly.

Kyrie giggled.

"You guys are like Romeo and Juliet." Lady said.

"Shakespeare sucks." Nero said.

"I prefer Dante Allighieri." Lady chimed in.

"Did someone call my name?" Dante asked coming downstairs.

"Yeah, as if you'd have a cool last name like Allighieri." Nero said.

"I think my legal last name; Redgrave, is cooler." Dante said, smirking.

"Well, that shower was pretty quick." Lady said.

"Oops, too much Monster." Dante said, scratching his head, nervously.

"Whatever. Can we get goin'?" Nero asked, getting annoyed.

"Let's go." Dante said, walking out the door, already geared up.

They got into Dante's Lambo, then drove off.

* * *

><p>Half the drive went undisturbed, then Dante got pulled over.<p>

The cop shined her flashlight at us.

"Great, now we have to deal with the pigs." Nero said.

"But, this pig is smokin' hot." Dante whispered.

"Sir, can you explain to me why you were goin' thirty miles over the limit." The cop said, with her hands on her hips.

"Sorry babe, I got a place to be." Dante said.

"I doubt it's that important that you need to be speeding." The cop responded.

"Oh, you have no idea how important it is." Nero interjected.

"Furthermore, is this car even street legal?" She asked.

"Look, I got places to be. I ain't got time for this crap." Dante said, tapping the steering wheel.

"Uh, aren't you forgettin' something?" Nero interjected once more.

The cop gave him a confused look.

"Your supposed to ask him for his license and registration." Nero told her.

She blushed. "Sorry, haven't been on the force very long." She asked for his license and registration.

Dante handed it to her, and she walked back to her car.

She came back. "Everything checks out. Since, I made a mistake, and I'm new I'll give you a warning." She said.

"Thanks. Now, when this all is said and done, how about I pick you up around seven?" Dante asked, flirting.

"Get goin' before I change my mind." She said, handing Nero a slip of paper, and winking at him.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dante.

"What's it say, kid?" Dante asked, while driving off.

"It's her name, number, and address. She doesn't live far from your shop." Nero said, chuckling.

Dante was shocked. "How in the hell can a kid get more girls than an experienced man?"

"Maybe she doesn't like dating old men." Nero said, smirking.

Dante gave him the bird. He didn't say anything for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p>The ferry ride was quiet, soon they were in city limits.<p>

Nero recieved a lot of stares from the townspeople, presumably because he wasn't wearing the sling.

"Are these people always so up tight?" Dante asked.

"Well, the man who killed his Holiness, and the guy that his Holiness wants dead are walking side by side, so what you expect." Nero said.

"They're just jealous because I whooped their asses." Dante said, walking.

"Probably." Nero said.

Dante saw a guard walking toward them, and nudged Nero. "We got trouble, kid."

The guard walked up to them, and immediatly drew his sword. "You two are not welcome here." He said, in a low growl.

"Yeah, yeah, and his Holiness wants me dead. What's your point?" Nero said, crossing his arms.

"You should be wearing the sling we gave you, demon." The guard spat at Nero.

"Nah, it just doesn't fit my style." Nero said.

"Speaking of demons, did you know your own leader is summoning them up left and right?" Dante asked.

"Nonsense." Said the guard.

"A non-believer, huh? Well, that figures." Dante said.

"You have ten seconds to start walking or things'll get ugly." The guard said.

"In front of all these people, really?" Nero said.

"Casualties do not matter if even just one demon scum is denied of existence." The guard said, in a low tone.

The guard was about to strike when Dante Stingered forward and got him through the heart. "Heartless." Dante said.

Pandemonium spread throughout the town.

"Let's go, kid." Dante said.

Nero was about to agree, when a bullet pierced his arm. "Ouch." Nero mumbled. He then found the shooter; a little girl. He walked up to the little girl.

"Stay away from me!" She said, backing away in fear.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." He put his Bringer behind his back to make his point.

The girl calmed down.

"Can I have this?" Nero asked, in the kindest tone he could muster.

The girl surrendered the gun.

"Thanks, now get goin' before you get hurt." Nero said.

"Okay." She said, then ran off.

"Aww, that was cute, kid." Dante teased him.

"Go blow yourself." Nero said.

"Woah, woah, kid. Calm down." Dante said.

"Whatever lets go." Nero said, walking off.

* * *

><p>The trek through headquarters was uneventful. When they got to the ( room) things got more lively.<p>

Dante saw Order armor in tubes, and people were having their souls sucked out. "So this is the dark side of the Order, huh?"

"Yeah, pretty twisted if you ask me." Nero said.

"So you've discovered my house of horrors, D-D-Dante" Said a voice recognized as Agnus's.

"I'd prefer my name without the stuttering, please." Dante said.

"Didn't Dante kill you?" Nero asked.

"Indeed. My research was greatly compromised because of that fact!" Agnus said in a low tone.

"Hey I told you, if your gonna continue your research in the next world, do your homework first." Dante said, crossing his arms.

"That notebook contained all of my 'homework'." Agnus said.

"Eh, too much for one human to know." Dante said, shrugging.

"Enough beating around the bush. How are you even breathing?" Nero asked, pointing his sword at Agnus.

"A wonderful p-p-process called Demon Soul Dislocation." Agnus said.

"You have five seconds to explain before things get ugly." Dante threatened.

"Let's not get antsy." Said Agnus, holding his hands up in surrender."

Nero revved the Red Queen in impatience.

"Demon Soul Dislocation involoves putting a strong demon soul into a corpse. The memories and experiences you had prior to dying remain. The only thing that you lose is your humanity. And that, that small price for such p-p-power was irresistable." Agnus said.

"Is this the same technique you used to bring his Holiness back?" Nero asked.

"Indeed, but we used only the strongest souls for his Holiness." Agnus said.

"Hmph." Nero said.

"Your times up, and this time I'll make sure you _stay _dead." Dante said.

Agnus went into his Angel form, and fire several fireballs at the demon hunters.

"I'm not too keen to magic tricks." Dante said, cutting the fireballs in half.

Nero Devil-Triggered, and cut part of Agnus's wing off.

"How is Yamato in your possession?" Agnus asked.

"Well, I gave it to him after the Savior incident." Dante said.

"Why?" Agnus asked barely dodging a slash that could cut him half.

"He kicks some serious ass with it." Dante said.

Agnus stopped what he was doing and laughed. "That's a p-p-pathetic reason-"

Nero capitalized on Agnus's opening and cut him in half. "Jackass."

"Rule numero uno, never get distracted in a fight." Dante said.

"Alright, I'm pretty sure we're done here. Let's go." Nero said.

"Agreed." Said Dante, walking off.

* * *

><p>When they got back to the shop, things were as they should be.<p>

"Nero, are you alright?" Kyrie said, running up to him and giving him a hug.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." He said, returning the hug.

Lady gave Dante a glance to see if he was hurt. Dante caught this, and smirked. Lady smiled.

"Alright, seeing as it's eight-thirty, I'm gettin' some shut-eye." Dante said, putting his feet up at his desk, closing his eyes.

"I agree." Lady said, and lied down on the couch.

"Alright, see you guys in the mornin'" As Nero and Kyrie also retired to their bed.

And thus, a hard day has come to an end.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I had writer's block, and life was sitting on top of me.<strong>

**There's some backstory for Nero, Kyrie, and Credo for ya.**

**I don't think this was one of my better chapters, but tell me what you think.**

**-A**


	4. White Despair

Unbound Love

As the sun rose, the first one up was believe it or not, Dante. Dante sat up and rubbed his eyes. "I got some personal crap to attend to today." He got dressed in his usual attire and headed downstairs. Lady was sitting on the couch stretching.

"You got something to do today? Your never up this early." She asked.

"Yeah," He said with a sigh.

"What's the deal?" Lady asked, curious.

"This new group of demon trappers are jacking up my business." Dante said, putting his hands on his hips.

"Well they'd be messing with my business too, if they're trapping demons." Lady said.

"No, they've been going after just my jobs." Dante said.

"Looks like you've got a rat that's leaking info." Lady said, crossing her arms.

"The hard part is going to be finding him." Dante said, rubbing his chin.

"Not necessarily, who's been giving you jobs?" Lady asked.

Dante thought for a moment, then the realization hit him in the face. "Enzo that two-faced son of a..."

"Should we go pay him a little visit?" Lady asked.

"Yeah, I'll teach him to double-cross me." Dante said, popping his knuckles.

"We need to leave Nero a note so he doesn't wonder where the hell we went." Lady said.

"Right." Dante walked to his desk and pulled out a pencil and paper. He wrote a note that read: Went to go kick Enzo's teeth down his throat. Be back later, Dante.

"Write him anything creative?" Lady asked.

"Maybe a little." Dante said, with a smirk.

"Are we gonna beat the crap out of him or are we gonna talk to him?" Lady asked.

"I'll give the little fucker time to talk, but if his timings not fast enough I'm gonna beat the shit out of 'im." Dante said.

"Sounds good." Lady said.

"Alright let's rock!" Dante said, excitedly.

Lady chuckled; she loved how excited Dante sometimes got before he did something.

They packed up in Dante's Lambo, and with a mechanical purr they were off.

The drive didn't take very long, with Dante going twenty miles over the speed limit. Dante walked up the steps to the house and banged on the door.

"What?" came the disgruntled reply.

"Enzo, you and I got some stuff to talk about." Dante said, semi-angry.

"Dante, can it wait? I had a hard night last night." Enzo whined.

"No Enzo, it can't wait. Now open this fucking door." Dante said.

"Ehh. Fuck off, Dante. I'm to tired to deal with your shit." Enzo said.

"Alright, Enzo. I warned you." Dante said, then kicked down the door.

"Dante, what the fuck?" Enzo said, standing up from the couch he was sitting on.

"That's what I'm saying." Dante said through gritted teeth, while grabbing Enzo by the collar of his shirt.

"Dante, what are you doing?" Enzo said in fear.

"Shut up. How come the last two jobs you've handed me, this new group of demon trappers shows up and I don't get paid?" Dante said.

"I swear Dante, I have never tried to get rid of you." Enzo said.

"Then what's with these demon trappers targeting only _his _jobs?" Lady asked.

"Look, the word with some of my connections is the governments heard of some of your deeds, and they wanna talk to you." Enzo said.

"And when did you hear this?" Dante said.

"About two days ago. If I could of told you I would." Enzo said, frantic.

Dante dropped Enzo with a sigh. "Do you at least know the address?"

"Yeah, it's on Truman Avenue. It's a place called Genesis." Enzo said.

"Lady let's go." Dante said.

They loaded up and left. About five minutes later, a big building came into view. They parked the car, and went inside. "Hi tell your boss Dante wants to talk to him." He said to the receptionist.

The receptionist made a call, and a couple of minutes later a man with grey hair and a suit approached them. "Ah, Dante. "

"Hello fucktard. You'd better give me a good enough reason as to why you're stealing my cash _or_ I'm gonna slice you into bloody ribbons." Dante said, with a straight face, as if it was the easiest thing to say in the world.

"All will be explained shortly, meet me at the top floor." The man said.

"You'd better have a pizza up there if you expect me to stay long." Dante said.

"Will do." The man said with a wave of his hand.

At the top floor of the building was a penthouse with a _world-class _view, the carpet was red, the walls were white, the glass was a grey-ish blue, and the conference table was brown. These official types had a terrible taste in color.

"Take a seat, Mr. Dante," The man in the middle of the room said.

"Just Dante will do, fucktard." Dante said, as he took a seat, putting his feet up.

"Alabaster." The man said.

"So what do you wanna talk about, Al."? Dante asked.

Lady took a seat next to him.

"Sorry young lady you'll have to wait outside." Alabaster said.

"I don't do my business without my partner. If she goes, I go." Dante said.

"Fine. I suppose that can be arranged." Alabaster said in resignation.

Lady blushed a little. She and Dante had always been business partners, but maybe somewhere deep inside her, she wanted them to be something more.

"Okay, fucktard. What you wanna talk about." Dante said.

A look of annoyance crossed Alabaster's face before he answered. "We are Genesis. The next step in human evolution."

"So your capturing demons to research them." Dante said. Dante might not be the smartest in the box of rocks, but he certainly wasn't stupid.

Before Alabaster could answer a person that looked like a bellhop came through the door. "Someone ordered a pizza?"

"Over here." Dante said, waving his hand.

"As I was saying, precisely. We're studying demons to hopefully find out a way to speed up human evolution." Alabaster said.

"It ain't gonna work." Dante said, as he took a bite of the pizza. Ugh. This was not Pizza One.

"How can you say that? The introduction of demonic tissue to the human genome increases strength, speed, and reflexes. The only side-affect was the patients got a little delirious after a while." Alabaster said, making gestures with his hands like a mad man.

"Yeah, keep 'em going like that, and eventually they'll lose they're sanity." Lady commented.

"We've already made a prototype cure for the delirium." Alabaster said.

Give it time. The demonic DNA in the tissue will become immune to the cure." Dante said.

"Demonic tissue is like a Trojan horse, it comes it disguised as something good, then spreads and invades the host." Lady said.

"But-."

"But nothing. I'll tell you this now, if you keep messing with things you don't understand, I'm gonna come down here and kill all of ya." Dante said. He wasn't serious about the killing thing, but he had to still some fear in the fucker so he wouldn't try it.

"I had hoped this wouldn't turn out this way." Alabaster said with a sigh.

"Keep going the way you are, and that's how it will turn out." Lady said.

"No, I'm afraid not. It seems you'll both have to die if you're going to get in my way." Alabaster said. He left the room and shortly afterward twenty or thirty men came into the room. All equipped with guns.

"Aw. Now this just ain't fair." Dante said. He jumped on the conference desk, then through the glass roof of the penthouse, with Lady in his arms. Finding a level place to set Lady down, he turned his back to her and said. "I'll be back." Then disappeared through the glass again.

Lady's inner ego burned at not being able to help Dante. She hated feeling useless. Just because she was human doesn't' mean she couldn't help. But she already knew she couldn't help Dante anyway, one gunshot in a crucial place and she was done for.

As soon as Dante landed, the men opened fire. He had foreseen this though, in a flash his trench coat was in front of him.

"I think we got him." One of the men said.

"Yeah, there's no way that coat can be bulletproof." Another said.

"Peek-a-boo." Dante said, as he quickly parted the trench coat.

"N-No way." One of them says.

"You guys, this is my second one this week. Come on." Dante said gesturing to his trench coat.

"I bet that trench coat didn't even cost you twenty." A man said.

"Of course it didn't, it cost me a hundred." Dante said as he strode over to the conference table.

"Bullshit." One of them said.

"Man, you guys get distracted too easy" Dante said as he suddenly kicked the table. Then he jumped on the table. As the table hit one of the men, Dante jacked the man of his gun. Then opened fire on all of them.

One after the other, each man hit the floor with a _THUD! _

"Man, talking to the enemy? That's the oldest trick in the freakin' book." Dante said, as he picked up a pair of Uzis and jumped back through the glass to get Lady.

Lady was still brooding over her thoughts when Dante came through the glass.

"Something up?" Dante asked as he picked her up bridal style.

"No, nothing." Lady said. _I really wish I could tell him how I really feel._

"Okay, whatever." Dante said, as he handed her a pair of Uzis. _She's hiding something from me._

"These aren't my pistols, and they vibrate a lot when you shoot them. It's almost impossible to get an accurate shot." Lady said.

"Sorry, Lady I know we should have went back to the shop to get our weapons, but this couldn't wait. And besides, I'm the one that makes the impossible possible." Dante said, feigning a smile.

Lady smiled back, but the plastic smile and the slight annoyance in his tone didn't go unnoticed. She couldn't help but sense an argument in the near future.

"Let's raise hell!" Dante said, briskly walking down the hallway.

Lady followed him "So who are we looking for?"

"The guy with the grey hair that met us at the entrance, names Al." Dante said, flicking his wrist right to left, shooting at the men that appeared.

Lady's movements were quite the same, with less speed, but equal lethality and accuracy.

The building opened into a large corridor with, guess what? A Blitz right in the freakin' middle.

"Can this day get any fucking better?" Dante said.

The blitz roared and then flashed about the room in a helter-skelter fashion.

"I don't have time for this." Dante said, as he Devil Triggered.

Lady offered support fire the best she could, while Dante went for a frontal assault.

Dante felt like he was playing tag with the beast. He'd just get it in his grasp and it would flash away.

Lady grimaced. Normally, their guns would cut right through the Blitz's barrier. But that was the thing, _their _guns. These Uzis compared to her pistols were second-rate BB guns.

Dante was getting fed up. Fucking around with this demon was causing him to lose precious time, so he whipped out Ebony and Ivory and said, "Die, bitch!" In the echo and animalistic undertone of his Devil Trigger.

The demons barrier came down, and right as Dante was going to finish it off, it charged up again, this time its aura was red. Dante cursed under his breath.

Dante was knocked back as a result of the power surge; he flew right into the white walls of the building. When he looked through the smoke, he saw the demon ready to pounce on…Lady.

Lady had figured Dante was out for the count, she prepared for her end noiselessly.

Dante's heartbeat slowed, much like Lady's. _thump-thump...thump-thump…thump-thump_. He flew as fast as he could toward Lady.

Lady's heart was pounding in her ears. Suddenly a silhouette was in front of her, and she was shielded from the blast. Lady looked up to find Dante exhausted and burned.

"It looks as though even an average demon can severely wound 'Dante The Demon Hunter'" Alabaster said, and suddenly vanished.

"Come back you bastard!" Lady screamed.

"Now on to my next target. I believe you know him as Nero." Alabaster said, and vanished for the last time.

Dante being unconscious in her arms, despair slowly seeped in. He was going after Nero and she was powerless to stop him. She cried for the first time since her mother was killed. "Dante, Nero, Kyrie, I'm sorry." She said as her cries echoed throughout the building. It looked as though Nero's fate was sealed.

**The End.**

**Yeah, not as big as usual but the plan was to get something out there. Dippychick I'm sorry this was late, but they gave me a mountain of homework yesterday.**

**NOD's update will be out tomorrow.**

**Hopefully I will start updating regularly.**

**And to all those who are reading this, check out my Lightning/Nero FFXIII Crossover; A Chance Meeting. It is a one-shot for now.**

**-A**


	5. Vergil's Warning

Unbound Love

Chapter 5

**ATTENTION: If you are under 14, I don't recommend reading this chapter. This chapter contains; a lemon, vulgar themes, and language. Just a precaution. Otherwise enjoy!**

Nero put his hand up over his face. "Too much light." He got up and looked at the alarm clock, ten-thirty. "Damn, I'm surprised the old man didn't wake me up for a mission." He got up but Kyrie's hand stopped him.

"Where are you going?" Kyrie asked, half asleep.

"Just going downstairs to see what's up. I'll be back in a sec." Nero said.

"Mmmm… okay." She mumbled back.

Nero headed downstairs and to his surprise Dante wasn't at his desk. Lady was nowhere to be found either. Nero then saw a little piece of paper of Dante's desk. It read; _Went to go kick Enzo's teeth down his throat. Back later, Dante. _

The phone rang.

Nero picked it up. "Sorry, he's out right now. I'll tell him you called." Nero made his way back upstairs. Kyrie stood, stretching. Her lacy black bra and panties clearly visible.

"Guess what, Kyrie?" Nero said, excitedly.

"What?"

"We're alone." Nero said.

She giggled. "Yeah, so? Why so excited about it?"

"Don't you know what that means?" Nero said putting his hands on her hips, bringing her closer to him.

"I think I got the gist of it." She said as she kissed him.

"Good." Nero said as he kissed her repeatedly, eventually initiating a full-blown make-out session between the two. His hands roamed her body without objection.

"Ah." Kyrie moaned after Nero had backed her into the wall. He nibbled and sucked on her ear, while at the same time rubbing one her breasts, causing the nipple to perk up.

Nero stopped for a second. "I'm not going to fast am I?" He asked tenderly.

"No, not at all." Kyrie said. Their pace slowed considerably. They kissed slowly, enjoying each other's touch.

Nero picked her up, carried her to the bed, and set her down. Eventually the two just laid together content.

"Nero can I tell you something?" Kyrie asked while rubbing circles into his stomach.

"What."

"I love you." She said simply.

"You too, Kyrie." Nero said. It always warmed his heart when she told him she loved him. _She's one of the only ones that doesn't go by the demon on the outside, but the human being on the inside._

"Can I ask you something, Nero?" Kyrie said.

"Hmm?"

"I put my hands all over you, so why don't you put your hands on me more?" She asked.

"Kyrie why would you ask such a question?" Nero asked, confused.

"Because maybe I want you to put your hands on me." She answered, taking his hand and putting his hand on her ass. She toyed with the waistband of his boxers.

"Kyrie why are you acting like this?" Nero said, borderline serious.

"I found some pills in the dresser over there and kinda got curious, so I took one." Kyrie said.

Nero knew what pills she was talking about. Dante had told him that he used them he was about to fuck a girl. He says it helps him last longer. He'd never dreamed what would happen if Kyrie found them. "Don't you know what those are for?"

"Nope." She said, simply.

Nero sighed. Still as clueless as ever. He tried to think of a way to explain it, but just put it simply. "They make you uber horny."

"What's horny?" Kyrie asked. Still having no idea what he was talking about.

"Look. They make sex feel really good." Nero said.

"Why don't you just stop trying to explain and show me?" Kyrie said.

Nero had already decided that he _did not_ like horny Kyrie.

"Come on, Nero." Kyrie said, rubbing herself against him.

"Alright. But no guarantees." Nero decided that he hardly got to have some time alone with Kyrie, and he wasn't going to pass it up. Nero flipped them over so he was on top.

"I'm ready for you Nero." Kyrie said.

Nero slowly started to rub against Kyrie. The friction felt great and their thin clothing made it even better.

"Keep going." Kyrie said, spreading her legs.

"You know what lets amp this up." Nero said as he began to kiss Kyrie.

"Ah, Mmm." Kyrie moaned between kisses.

Nero felt Kyrie moistening up through his boxers. He sped up a little.

Kyrie pulled down of her bra straps down, letting her assets come out.

Nero was now fully erect; partially entering Kyrie each time he made a thrust.

Kyrie began to rub and tweak herself.

Nero felt Kyrie, She was absolutely soaked, Nero timed each thrust with more power and speed.

Kyrie wrapped her legs around Nero's torso. "N-N-Nero I-I'm going to come!"

"Me too." He said as he ravaged Kyrie. "AAHHHH FUCK!" He said as he came.

Kyrie came with a high-pitched moan.

Nero collapsed on top of her.

Kyrie lay there nestled underneath him. The effects of the stimulant wore off on her, leaving her exhausted,

For the next ten minutes, they just laid there in a semi-comfortable silence.

"Nero, I'm so sorry." Kyrie said suddenly.

"Why?" Nero asked.

"For the way I acted."

"I probably should have warned you about those pills beforehand. It's alright, that felt good." Nero said.

"Are you sure?" Kyrie asked.

"Yeah." Nero said. He wrapped her in a strong embrace.

The two fell into a peaceful nap.

_BOOM!_

"What the fuck?" Nero said, as he sprang up from the mattress.

"Nero, please don't go down there. I don't want a repeat of what happened last tine." Kyrie begged.

"Kyrie, even if something like that does happen I'm not going to just lay down and let it. And besides, Dante would come and get me in a heartbeat." Nero said, reassuringly.

"Alright, Nero. But if you don't come back you're grounded." Kyrie said.

"Aw, Kyrie why you gotta be so unfair?" Nero whined. He hated being grounded in their relationship.

"It's motivation, now get going." Kyrie said.

Nero got dressed as quick as he could and headed downstairs. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

"No, I prefer just to walk right in" The man in the doorway said.

"Yeah, well if you do that around here you're gonna get your ass kicked." Nero said.

"By whom?" The man asked.

"Heh, look at you talkin' all old like. What do they call you?" Nero asked.

"You can call me Alabaster." He said.

"Okay, and what business do you have here?" Nero asked.

"Oh, its quite simple really. I'm here to _kill you_." The old man said in a dark voice.

"Yeah, lots of people have said that, but none have succeeded." Nero said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not like the others." He lightly tapped the doorframe. It split horizontally right down the middle.

"Cheeky aren't we?" Nero said.

"Quite." The man said.

"Well, if we're gonna do this could we step outside? Dante would hate it if I trashed his shop." Nero said.

"As you wish." Alabaster said.

Outside the shop, both men stared each other down. "Ready when—"

Alabaster rushed forward.

Nero barely had time to put his sword in front of him before Alabaster's punch connected. His sword did little to cushion the impact. His shoes ground against the concrete as he was pushed back into a wall. "Not a fan of playing fair, I see."

Alabaster chuckled. "All is fair in love and war."

"Touché." Nero said as he disappeared. He reappeared right above Alabaster, fist cocked back.

Alabaster sidestepped Nero's punch, and grabbed him by his face. He brought him down on the back of his head.

Nero's sight was spinning. Even now, he couldn't hear a word Alabaster said.

"Dante has been slacking off on teaching you, hasn't he?" The man said, as he ripped his own face off like paper, revealing Vergil's cold, emotionless mug.

Nero hoped it was his sight playing with his head, but as his sight cleared up Vergil still remained.

"Get up." Vergil said, indifferently.

"If you're looking for Dante, he and Lady left for a mission sometime this morning," Nero said, edgy.

"I know. Follow me." Vergil said as he walked toward the shop.

They both sat on the sofa, in an uncomfortable silence.

"If you want your sword back, sorry it's still being rented by me." Nero said.

"Actually, I've come under different circumstances. If I wanted Yamato back I would have killed you and gone after Dante already." Vergil said in a monotone.

"Thanks that's really reassuring." Nero said.

Ignoring Nero's smartass comment, Vergil continued. "The real reason I am here is because a mortal is summoning too many demons, and it's stirring up Mundus."

Nero recalled what Dante told him. That he was a demon lord, and that he held Trish under his control. Dante put it shortly saying he kicked Mundus' ass and rescued the damsel in distress. "So are you saying that you think Mundus is going to make a vacation to the human world soon?"

"That is what I fear."

"And since when have you cared about what happens to the human world?" Nero said suspiciously.

"My plan was not to rule the human world, but to obtain power to prevent what happened to our parents from ever happening to me again." Vergil said.

"It's always been about you hasn't it?" Nero said absentmindedly.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Vergil said, grabbing Nero by his throat. "Dante may be lenient toward you, but I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Heh, for someone who won't hesitate to kill me, your grip is a bit lacking." Nero said.

This caught Vergil off guard. "I…" His grip lessened even more.

"If your not gonna kill me, could you let me go?" Nero asked.

"Vergil loosened his grip slowly until his hand rested on his lap.

"Thanks." Nero said rubbing his neck. Dante told him that his brother had a heart of stone. But it seemed like he was acting completely out of character.

"Don't worry about it." Virgil said, coldly but his voice lacked its normal luster.

"Can I ask what that was you tore off your face earlier?"

"It's a form of mask. You can have one specially made if you ask a forger." Vergil said.

"Forgers are?" Nero asked, curiously.

"They make masks or some form of disguise you can use in the human world. They are just like a paper bag in a sense because they rip off like paper, although they are far more complex than simple paper." Vergil said.

"Why hasn't Dante told me about them before?" Nero asked.

"He probably wouldn't know about them. He hasn't been in Hell the last eight years." Vergil said.

"And on top of that, Dante's not one to pay attention either." Nero said.

"Obviously." Vergil said.

The door opened suddenly. "Man, that burns." Dante complained. He froze when he saw Vergil. He suddenly pulled out an Uzi and pointed it at his head. "What are _you _doing here?" He said through gritted teeth.

Nero pulled out the Blue Rose and pointed it at Dante's head. "If your finger even twitches, your brains 'll be splattered all over that wall." Nero said.

Vergil couldn't believe what he was seeing. Nero was protecting him. _Him._ The one was supposed to be evil, the one who was power hungry. _Nero if only you knew who I really am to you._

"Nero, don't get hasty." Lady said.

Someone started to come downstairs. Nero already knew who it was. "Kyrie, go back upstairs this could get ugly."

Kyrie quickly obeyed.

"You don't have the balls." Dante said, in a low tone.

"Try me." Nero said as he cocked the gun.

"Nero, I'm sorry." Lady said as she pointed an Uzi at his head.

"Why are you defending him, kid?" Dante said, incredulously. "All he wants is that sword of yours."

"Dante, if that were true he'd have already killed me and took it, don't ya think?" Nero said.

"Or he wants to sneak up on you to make it easier." Dante said.

This actually brought Nero to chuckle. "If he were going to do that, now, when we're all concentrated on blowing our brains out, he could've finished me." Nero said, putting his gun down. "He hasn't moved a muscle since you got here."

Dante and Lady put their guns down. Dante turned his gaze on Virgil. "Then why are you here?"

"Nice to see you, brother." Vergil said, coldly. "I come bearing a message."

"What's that?" Dante asked.

"Mundus is coming, and soon." Vergil said.

"What?" Dante said, shocked.

**End.**

**Surprise! Vergil is here! In the future, I'm coming up with a Nero/Vergil fic. There, you will learn the secret behind Vergil's mysterious Nero-related thought.**

**How was that? People said they wanted more romance, so I added a lemon. Next chapter I'm going to put in some romance for Dante and Lady since they seem to be lacking.**

**Mundus is coming Dun, Dun, Dun…**

**See you later!**

**-A**


	6. Bad Blood

Unbound Love

Chapter 6

"Are you _sure_?" Dante asked, skeptically. He thought he put Mundus down a long time ago. The idea of a second coming was completely foreign to him.

"If I wasn't why in the world would I be talking to you and not trying to kill you?" Vergil said.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because you know if you fought with me you'd get your ass kicked. _Again._"

"Brother let me remind you 'lest you forget; It was not I that lost, but _you_ the first time around." Vergil said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"You know what why don't we fight it out and see who wins _this _time." Dante said through gritted teeth.

"Let's don't and say we did." Nero said getting between the two men.

"Why not just let us go kid? I can pay the damages to the shop with my pizza money." Dante said.

"And what about Vergil?" Nero asked.

"Well…" Dante said shrugging his arms. "He can just go back to Hell."

"Not happening." Nero said.

"Kid can I ask you something?" Dante asked.

"What?"

"When did you start telling me what to do?" Dante asked.

"Oh gee, I dunno 'bout ten minutes ago." Nero said.

"You seem to have raised him to be quite sardonic." Vergil said, chuckling.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dante asked dimwitted.

"And furthermore he didn't raise me." Nero said. "I'm one-hundred percent smartass on my own."

"Nah, more like thirty-percent smartass and seventy-percent dumbass." Dante said.

"What happened to you guys wanting to fight?" Nero asked.

"Not worth my time."

"Not worth my time." They both said, simultaneously.

"Well, at least you guys share the same opinion on some things." Nero said under his breath. "Now back to Mundus."

"So where is he gonna make a grand entrance?" Dante asked.

"I do not know, but I do know this; have you paid attention to the _special_ demon gates appearing?" Vergil said.

"You mean the black ones?" Lady asked.

"They are not just normal demon gates. Instead of resembling granite in material like usual, these gates are made of obsidian.

"So anything other than Hell went racist?" Nero asked. (Bad pun. Lol.)

"Yes, the demons that come out of these gates are more powerful." Vergil said.

"So not _only_ are they black, but the demons that come out of them are more powerful." Dante said, rubbing the stubble on his chin.

"Great, instead of getting ponies and dogs—" Nero said.

"You get horses and wolves." Lady continued.

"And last but not least, where are these gates popping up?" Dante asked.

"'I've seen a couple around Fortuna, and some on the outskirts of Capulet." Lady asked.

"So all together how many are we dealing with.?" Nero asked.

"There may be more, but I counted around six." Lady said.

"It's settled. Nero and Vergil will scout out for any more of the gates, and Lady and I will stay back here and strategize." Dante said.

"Dante if that's your excuse to go to Love Planet for a couple of hours it ain't gonna work." Nero said crossing his arms.

"Damn." Dante said. "I thought I'd fool you."

"I know your ways asshole." Nero said.

"Hey no need for name-calling." Dante said, holding his hands up in mock defense.

"I'll make sure he doesn't go to Love Planet, Nero." Lady said, reassuring him.

"Alright, we leave here in a bit. I gotta go do something first." Nero said.

"Don't take too long or I'll leave you behind." Vergil said, in his usual voice.

Nero silently confirmed this and went up to his and Kyrie's room. When he opened the door Kyrie latched her arms around him in an embrace. "Nero, I thought you'd never come back."

"Whoa, Kyrie talk about a death grip. I'm right here." Nero said softly.

"What about the guy downstairs?" Kyrie asked.

"Well, apparently he's here to help us." Nero said.

Kyrie was not easily so convinced. "Are you sure?"

"Kyrie this guy is strong. So strong in fact I wouldn't have a chance of beating him. So why would I be standing here?" Nero said.

"Fine." She said, sighing in resignation. "I'll take your word for it."

"In the next second, I shall leave you behind if you don't move with haste." Vergil said indifferently.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it." Nero said slightly irritated.

Vergil's brow twitched at his comment but he ignored it.

"Wait, Nero where are you going?" Kyrie asked.

Nero mentally sighed. She wasn't going to like this. "I got another mission."

Kyrie's face looked crushed, but then it morphed into an optimistic smile.

"Alright, just come back alive. Okay?" She told him.

"Of course." Nero said. He gave her a peck on the cheek.

_Disgusting_ Vergil thought.

"Alright let's go." Nero said.

Outside the sun had just begun to set as the two white-haired men walked along the streets.

"So any idea where we should start looking?" Nero asked.

" No. Isn't disgrace of an arm any good?" Vergil asked.

"I dunno. Why don't you bring yours out and see?" Nero said. "I know you guys have got them because I saw Dante's when I was beating the shit out of him."

"Heh, _you _beating Dante? I would like to see my smart-aleck brother get defeated by someone like you." Vergil said.

"Man, I hate people like you. All you guy's think your shit don't stink, and you're better than everybody else." Nero said.

"Nero, you're more like me than you realize." Vergil said.

"No I'm not. Don't _ever_ compare me to you. I don't get a thrill off of killing innocent people, just for the sake of power." Nero said.

"I did not go against my brother or end countless lives _just _for the sake of power." Vergil said.

"Then what was it for, huh?" Nero asked. Under his sarcasm and smartass mask he was surprised Vergil didn't snap at him yet.

"You among others have misinterpreted my reason. " Vergil said. "My quest for power was not without a reason. My parents as Dante might have told you were murdered in a raid when we were young."

Nero remembered the story.

"After this, I wanted to take revenge out on the ones who caused brother and I this grief. I could not do this if I had no power." Vergil said, coming out of his shell.

Nero was persistent, still believing that killing innocence was wrong. "Then what was you're reason for killing all those people?"

"I was frustrated. Years of fruitless searching had not left me any answers. I know this is not a good enough reason either, but what else was I supposed to do?" Vergil asked.

"Well, you could have started by not killing those people." Nero said.

"Yes, that was not one of my better decisions." Vergil said.

"You can say it wasn't one of your best decisions all you want, that doesn't change the fact that you did it. Sorry, but that's still fucked up." Nero said.

Silence invaded the space between the two men for several minutes.

"Was that woman back there you're mate?" Vergil asked out of nowhere.

Nero raised his brow. This was completely unexpected. "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Maybe I would." Vergil said coldly.

"Well, what are you gonna do, lecture me?" Nero asked. "No thanks Dante's already beat you to it." Nero said.

"Dante has no grounds to lecture you. His taste in women is simply appalling." Vergil said.

"Tell me about it." Nero said.

The men kept on until Nero saw something big and rectangular shaped. "Is that one of them?" He asked, pointing to a grey-ish black object in the distance.

"Obviously." Vergil said.

"Well fuck you too." Nero said under his breath.

The men walked up to the gate.

Vergil crossed his arms and looked at Nero.

"What?" Nero said, confused.

"My sword." Vergil said.

"What makes you think I'm going to give it to you? I'm not a fan of getting stabbed in the back." Nero said. "Besides I can handle this on my own."

"Like you said earlier if I was going to kill you I'd have already done it." Vergil said coldly. "Now give me my sword, or _do_ I have to kill you to obtain it?"

"Fine." Nero said dawning Yamato in his Bringer. You couldn't blame Nero for hesitating after the tale Dante told him.

"Alright, let's do this." Nero said popping his knuckles.

"I think I'll watch you die from on high." Vergil said suddenly, then he disappeared.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Nero yelled out into the air. "So I give you you're sword back and this is how you thank me? "

The gate started to rumble. Teal-ish grey spots appeared in the middle of the gate. A demon jumped out. It turned out to be a wolf, grey of fur, black around the eyes and mouth, and white along the spikes of it's coat. "Who the hell are you?"

"Aw, man. I gotta fight a mangy mutt? I'd better end this quick or I might catch rabies or something," Nero said.

"Yeah, just keep on talking. I'LL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" It growled snapping it's jaws at him, making globules of saliva fly everywhere.

"Say it, don't spray it. I just got this cleaned and Kyrie will be mad at me if I get it dirty again." Nero said, wiping saliva off of his hoody.

"Shut up!" The wolf said.

"Finally!" Nero said gesturing with his hands, "A demon that doesn't speak in Ye Olde English!"

"My name is Anubis. I've been sent here on behalf of Lord Mundus to exterminate any threats." Anubis said.

"Ooh, does that mean I'm a threat?" Nero asked.

"Duh! Now let's get this show on the road!" Anubis said.

"I couldn't agree more." Nero said popping his neck. Nero was in his element, this was where he felt alive. He felt the adrenaline rush through his veins. It felt fucking great.

Anubis rushed forward at Nero, jaws wide open, intent on clamping down on his warm flesh. To his surprise, he clamped down on one of Nero's arms. The problem was it was his Bringer.

"Is that supposed to hurt, because I don't feel a thing." Nero said. He drew the Red Queen and brought it down on the side of the wolf's face. The cut oozed with blood but Anubis seemed un-affected.

"Is that all you got? Come on!" Anubis said excitedly.

Nero brought his foot up and kicked Anubis off of his Bringer. "Bloodthirsty, huh? Well, how about a taste of your own blood?" He rushed forward and punched Anubis in the chest.

Anubis spat out mouthfuls of blood and still grew more excited. "Your right! It tastes great. I wonder what yours will taste like?"

_What kind of masochistic fucker is this guy?_ Nero thought. He rushed forward again but Anubis disappeared. He looked around. Anubis was nowhere to be found. He felt an extremely sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned to find Anubis clamped on his shoulder. His eyes had a nasty gleam in them. Anubis jumped back but not before Nero could cut off part of his tale.

"Your blood tastes the best!" He said with a low, murderous tone. "I want more."

_Alright, I gotta get rid of him._ Nero thought. He ran forward, dodging Anubis's claw swipes and picked him up by a tuft of fur. He beat down on his chest repeatedly, until finally sticking the Red Queen in his chest.

The wolf made a sick choking sound and finally collapsed on the ground dead.

"Damn, that fucker was hard." Nero said as he looked at his shoulder wound. The teeth marks were turning black and it looked as if it was getting infected.

Anubis slowly rose, his muscles creaking at the effort.

Nero heard the sound and turned around. Anubis clawed him across the chest. He fell to the ground, unconscious, with four deep gashes in his chest.

"In the end I win." Anubis said. At that moment he felt a quick pain and then it subsided. "I am going to rule this world!"

"You've been dead for about ten seconds now." A voice said.

"Huh." Anubis said. He felt an agonizing pain throughout his body. He began to fade away. His last glimpse of anything living was a warrior in blue. As he disappeared, he uttered one word; "Vergil."

Ten minutes later Vergil stood over Nero. "Killed by a demon as petty as this. You've a lot to learn." Vergil said. He destroyed the gate. He slung Nero over his shoulder and headed back to Devil May Cry to have his wounds treated.

**End.**

**What you guys think of this chapter? I focused on details this time, and I think it turned out pretty well.**

**As for my demon; Anubis, what did you think of him? I made him really bloodthirsty and reckless.**

**Yeah, lazy on this chapter too, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop updating. As I said I don't have a hiatus planned for a while. So rest assured.**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**Later!**

**-A**


	7. Tensions

Unbound Love

Chapter 7

Rather than strategizing like Dante and Lady had planned they were doing the one thing they did better than all else. That's right boys and girls; arguing.

"Why didn't you let me help?" Lady said angrily. Honestly, she knew why she couldn't help him, but she refused to let the fact that she was human get in the way.

"Lady did you forget that you're human?" Dante said, from his desk. "Sorry, but you're not that hard to kill."

"Not that hard to kill? Are you kidding me?" Lady said outraged "I'm the toughest person in the world as far as humans go." Dante knew that she was a more than exceptional human being, but it seemed he refused to acknowledge that fact.

"You're still human though, Lady!" Dante said standing up with his hands on his desk. "You're not invincible."

"Neither are you, but I see you charging into battle all the time." She was sick and tired of being treated like she couldn't handle her self, and this argument was showing it.

"Lady, remember when I told you about the first time I met the kid?" Dante said lowering his voice as he tried to talk some sense into her.

"Yeah, what about it?" She said still angry as ever.

"He put my own sword through my heart and I took it like it was nothing. That's what I mean about hard to kill." He said making gestures with his hands. "You're just not like that. One fatal wound somewhere and you're done for."

"Well, Dante sorry that I'm not able to take a bullet to the head!" She said as she picked up Ivory and shot Dante in the head.

Dante spat the bullet out. He had to try to calm her down. Her temper was out of control and he didn't want her going out and do something stupid. "Lady calm down."

"No Dante! I won't calm down!" She said yelling at him. She grabbed him by the lapels of his crimson trench coat and made him stare into her eyes.

Dante looked straight into her beautiful mismatched orbs and noticed something. They were wet with unshed tears. "Lady, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong? Oh, nothing I'm just tired of feeling useless!" Lady said as a tear slid down her face. "I'm sick and tired of watching you and Nero do all the fighting."

_Upstairs…_

Kyrie had been sort of eavesdropping on the conversation and she gave a sort of sad smile. "So she feels the same as I do, sometimes." She shut her eyes and continued to listen to the two downstairs.

_Downstairs…_

"Lady you were never useless to us." Dante said as he raised her chin. "I mean sure you could never take out the big demons, but that's me and the kid's job. Not yours." He said comfortingly.

Lady remained silent as the tears slid down her face. "Dante, I'm sorry. I know how much trouble I am."

"Lady you're no trouble to me at all." He said wiping the tears from her face. "I enjoy having you around."

"Are you sure?" She said skeptically. She knew that he must get tired of her heckling him because of his debt.

"I'm positive." Dante said sealing his response with a hug.

His body surrounded her in a barrier of warmth. She almost felt herself melt into his body. After her emotional catharsis was over she looked up at him. "Thank you."

He had no idea what made him do it, maybe it was his demon hormones, or maybe it just seemed like the right moment, he lifted her chin to his lips and kissed her very softly. His lips lingered for a moment, enjoying the way she tasted, the way her lips seemed to fit onto his perfectly, her breath against his lips. He pulled back very softly.

Lady looked at him bewildered. She never knew he was capable of this kind of compassion. She had always pictured an arrogant, smart-ass, jerk of a demon hunter. She was completely wrong, and for once she welcomed the feeling.

Dante seemed to think she was taking this experience negatively. "Lady, I'm sorry. It was my hormones. I—"

Lady shut him up with another kiss. She cradled the back of his head. "Dante it's ok. That kiss felt so right." She said tenderly.

"Lady, about what I said earlier, I meant that if anything happened to you I don't know what I would do." Dante said.

Lady was happy that she somehow discovered this other part of Dante and get this, by arguing. "Dante can I ask you a question?"

"Hmm?" He said calmly, enjoying the way Lady's delicate fingers slid over his skin, caressing him.

"H-How long have you felt this way about me?" She asked.

"Are you asking how long I've been attracted to you, or how long I've wanted a relationship?" He asked.

"Both." Lady said. At first she was only interested about the second one, but she was kind of curious about both.

"Lady I've been attracted to you ever since we first met at my brother's tower. And, I guess deep inside I've kinda wanted a relationship with you, but I figured you didn't feel the same." Dante said.

Lady was flattered that he was attracted to her and her blush made her cheeks turn bright red. "Are you really attracted to me?"

Dante was astounded that she would dare even ask such a question. "What guy wouldn't be, come on. Not only do you have a killer body, but you can take care of yourself. I hate girls that I have to step up for them constantly." Dante said.

Lady smiled, and kissed him. "So does this mean you want to be with me?"

"That's an easy question. Hell yeah!" Dante said.

"So now you and I are on the same page want to start thinking of how we're gonna take Mundus down?" Lady asked.

"That's easy. We just kick his ass, and this time I'll make _sure_ he's dead." Dante said.

"What about the other gates?" Lady asked.

"Well, Vergil and the kid can take care of that." Dante said.

"We can't just pin this all on Nero and your brother." Lady said.

"The hell we can't." Dante said. Nero knew he couldn't just sit on his ass watching Dante do all the work. "And besides, what do you think you and me will be doing? Fighting Mundus of course!"

"You're really going to let me help you this time?" Lady asked. She couldn't believe Dante would let her help with Mundus, but not with a couple of sleazy men in ties with guns.

"Well, yeah." Dante said. Like he had said earlier, she was a big girl and didn't need Dante babysitting her. "When we get back we'll just have some great victory sex that is, if you're up for that?"

"It sounds like a plan." Lady said happily. She felt like a bird out of it's cage now that she knew Dante felt the same about her. Now she didn't have to keep her feelings on the inside anymore.

Suddenly the door burst open revealing Vergil and an injured Nero.

"Sorry to interrupt brother, but his wounds need to be treated rather quickly." Vergil said with a hiss.

"Alright, put him down on the couch. Lady do me a favor and get the first aid kit from the bathroom." Dante said.

Lady rushed upstairs, as she walked down the small hallway Kyrie stopped her. "What happened?"

"I don't know much, but Nero is injured." Lady said. She got the first aid kit and her and Kyrie headed downstairs.

"Nero!" Kyrie said as she got on her knees and scooted beside him.

Nero was sore as hell. And somewhere he kept hearing Dante's nickname for him. _Kid, kiddo, dude._ Okay, that last part was out of the ordinary for Dante, so Nero opened his eyes. "The fuck do you want? I was taking a good nap."

"Yeah, a dirt nap." Dante said as he poured peroxide into the open wound.

"Fuck that stings!" Nero said as his body tensed from the ice-cold peroxide coming in contact with his cuts.

"What's it supposed to feel? Good?" Dante asked. Even in times when Nero was injured Dante couldn't help but fuck with him. It was fun watching him get fired up.

"Nero, are you alright?" Kyrie asked. She was like this all the time when Nero was injured. Kyrie hated it when he came home hurt.

"Yeah, just a day or two of bed rest will do." Nero said.

"This may take a while to heal up, kid." Dante said. These cuts were pretty deep. In fact, some of them were infected. "You might be on the bench for a while."

"I don't care if they're half healed, I'm not gonna sit around while a psycho of a demon is trying to take over the world." Nero said defiantly.

"Kid you're not gonna do_ shit _for the next couple of days. Even if I have to tape you to this couch." Dante said in a semi-serious tone. He liked the kids attitude most of the time, but when it came to his own health it wasn't needed.

"Yeah, tape adhesive really helps cuts heal didn't you know?" Nero said in resignation.

"So what did you come across that did this to you?" Dante asked. If a demon from out of a normal demon gate, Nero was starting to slack off.

"We found one of those black gates you guys were talking about." Nero said.

"Well, that explains the wounds. I thought you were beginning to slack off. So what was this demon like?" Dante said. Demons were like humans in a way, they all had different personalities.

"He was a masochistic fucker. He liked the taste of his own blood. When he tasted mine he went nuts. When I though I killed him he got back up and did this to me." Nero said.

"Kid! You took you're eyes off of a demon. You never do that." Dante said, as he hit Nero upside the head.

"Well, my freakin' bad. Most demons don't get up after you put a sword through they're chest." Nero said.

"Nah, I think you just got lazy." Dante said as he crossed his arms.

"You know what Dante? Suck my right nut and make my left one jealous." Nero said.

"Last time I checked, you got a girlfriend to do that for you." Dante said.

Kyrie smiled and blushed madly.

"Fuck you." Nero said.

"No thanks, I got a girlfriend to do that for me." Dante said.

"What's that? Another slut from Love Planet?" Nero asked. He didn't even consider nor did he notice Lady's blush.

"Not by a long shot." Dante said.

"So brother, what do we do now that he's injured. Since you _are _the leader after all." Vergil put a cold emphasis on the word 'leader'.

"Well, I figure since the kid is down me and Lady will go on taking care of the rest of the gates, while _you_ stay here with the kid.

"Do I look like some underpaid nanny that babysits small children?" Vergil asked coldly. Vergil was _not_ the ideal person for babysitting and he knew it,

"Well, it's not like you can help. The kid's got you're sword." Dante said. He was totally unaware of the fact that Nero had given Vergil his sword back.

"Actually I gave it back to him." Nero said from the couch. He braced himself for Dante's reply.

"What!" Dante said outraged.

Nero was getting really tired of repeating himself. He wanted to make sure this was the last time. "I told you if he wanted to kill us he'd have done it already!"

"But kid—!"

"Look, if you don't like it you can go and do it on your own. Otherwise sit down and shut the fuck up!" Nero said.

Lady's jaw hit the floor. Never had she heard Nero talk to Dante like that. She did know one thing though. He was very _very_ pissed.

Dante was angry, and that was an understatement. His face was red as a beet, his body tightened up. Instead of taking out his anger on everybody else Dante decided to step outside for a bit. He walked over to the door and kicked it down with his boot. All was silent as he disappeared into the night.

**End.**

**What do you think? This is my second update in two days! What a record.**

**How did you like Dante and Lady's romance? I bet they're OC, though.**

**The argument at the end was more to take up document space, but I think it turned out well. Nero may be OC as well.**

**Tell me what you think!**

**See you later!**

**-A**


	8. Dante Goin' Solo

Unbound Love

Chapter 8

The stomping from Dante's feet could be heard as he walked along the sidewalk. On his face he wore a very grim expression. His face was contorted into an almost permanent frown, and his eyebrows were creased downward. Any person that could read body language and expression could tell he was pissed.

"Hey, watch it man!" A pedestrian said, reacting to the way Dante bumped into him.

Dante ignored the complaint. He had his eyes set on going to the one place that solved all of his problems, at least for the moment anyway, Love Planet. He started to speed walk, getting there in a little under fifteen minutes.

"How's it goin' Dante?" One of the security guards said at the entrance.

Dante waved at the man in a silent greeting. He had to be one of the best know customers that came here. He walked through the entrance door, and the purple-pink neon lights of Love Planet's lobby created a shadow over his figure. He walked straight to the bar.

"Hey, Dante. What brings you here, tonight?" The bartender said while cleaning out a glass mug.

"The same reason I always come here. To see sluts dance and drink my problems away." Dante said being blunt.

"Something wrong, Dante?" The bartender asked.

"Oh, nothing really Rick, just employee issues is all." Dante said with an exasperated sigh. He had confided in this bartender several times since he'd started coming here. In a way he was kind of like Dante's psychiatrist.

"So what'll it be?" The bartender asked.

"The usual." Dante said. He ordered the same drink every time he came here. Some might say he had no variety, but Dante didn't give a blue fuck about what others thought.

"What kind of employee problems we talkin' about?" Rick asked, sliding Dante his drink.

"Well, I told him to take it easy, and he kept resisting me. Then he gave something of mine away to somebody, snapped at me, then I left." Dante said.

"Well, Dante since when have you taken an argument laying down?" Rick asked. He had seen Dante's arguments physical, and verbal. And needless to say, he never took one without fighting back.

"I didn't it's just I told him not to give it away and he did anyway." Dante said, taking a sip of his drink. "After that I was done. I needed to get out."

"Sounds like you got a bad case of cabin fever." Rick said with a hearty laugh.

"Something like that." Dante said.

After two bottles of "the usual", Dante felt pretty mellowed out and decided to go search for one of the demon gates Vergil was talking about. "Well, see you later Rick."

"Alright, I'll be seeing you around Dante." The man said.

"Yeah." Dante said tossing a twenty on the bar table. He walked outside and immediately smelt something very disgusting. He walked to an alley and Devil Triggered and flew to the source.

A black demon gate stood in front of him, unmoving. With a small opening tinged a dark booger-like green.

"Man, something stinks." Dante said holding his nose and fanning the air. "I think your melting my nose from the inside out."

No response.

Everyone should know by now, Dante hated to be ignored. Especially if it was during a fight. But Dante knew of a way to get this demon's attention. He pulled out Ebony and shot three bullets into the gate's opening.

"Who dares disturb me?" Said a raspy voice from inside the gate.

Bingo. "Oh, no one in particular, just someone who thinks you smell like straight ass." Dante said.

"You dare insult me? Belial, one of Lord Mundus's subordinates?" The voice said stepping out, allowing it's grotesque, ugly form to be seen. It's body was that of an octopus, it stood on all eight of it's tentacles, it's color was a green-brown with dark brown spots, it had a duck bill for a mouth, and the suction cups on it's tentacles produced a very nasty green gas.

"Mundus must've had a nose plug when he chose you." Dante said, talking through his held nose. "I'm surprised every plant in the area isn't wilting because of how bad you smell."

"Shut up!" The demon said, angrily. It shot one of it's tentacles at Dante.

Dante cut the tip of the tentacle off like it was nothing more than butter. He was surprised however, when the stub shot a jet of gas.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The demon laughed, crazily. "In my excremental gas, there's a chemical that eats away at anything, even flesh."

Dante looked at the front of his trench coat, and to his surprise it was being eaten away very quickly. He discarded it on the ground right as the acid had burned through the trench. "Man, I can't have the same trench more than a week can I?" Dante said, talking to himself.

"What are you going to do you piteous human?" The demon asked. It was, unlike the others, unaware of Dante's deeds in Hell.

"I've kicked Mundus's once, so doing it again won't be too hard." Dante said.

"Your bluffing!" The demon said in disbelief, he believed that Mundus was the strongest creature in Hell. Boy, was he wrong. He had yet to see Dante's wrath.

Dante disappeared.

Belial looked in all directions. Dante seemed to have just vanished out of thin air. "Where are you, you coward?"

"Up here, you stinky squid!" Dante said.

Belial looked up just in time to be cut right down the middle.

"Well, that takes care of that." Dante said, in a clapping motion. He dodged just in time to dodge a flying tentacle. He landed on the ground with a smirk on his face.

"How did you know?" Belial asked, bewildered.

"Simple. When I jumped up to cut you I'd noticed your tentacle regenerated." Dante said, simply. "It doesn't take Stephen Hawking to figure that out."

"How dare you make a mockery of me!" Belial yelled.

_Why is it every demon that I've fought over the years has an attitude problem?_ Dante thought. "Enough, with the talk. Let's get down to making some sushi."

"Ha. You treat me as though I'm nothing more than a Mephisto. Do you really think I'd let you?" Belial said.

Ignoring Belial's comment, Dante brandished Agni and Rudra. He always carried them as a backup just in case he needed them, or things got hairy. This was neither of those cases, he just wanted to have fun.

"Ooh, brother we're being used!" Agni said.

"I know, it's so exciting!" Rudra said.

"You guys ready to make some sushi?" Dante asked, getting in a battle-ready stance.

"Master, I believe it is calamari." Rudra said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever!" Dante said, rushing at Belial.

Belial tried to put his tentacles up to guard himself, but it was like going through a food processor. He was being sliced up into a billion different pieces by Dante's blur of slashes.

"Oh, I just love the feel of the wind through the teeth of my blade again." Agni said dreamily.

"It does feel quite great doesn't it?" Rudra said.

After chopping Belial up into nothing more than organic dirt, Dante stomped and ground his microscopic remains into the earth. "Mundus did a terrible job. In the end all you will ever be is useless." Dante said.

"Don't you think that's kind of harsh, Master?" Agni asked.

"Shut up. Remember the deal? No talking." Dante said. When he first got the two blades from Vergil's tower he made a deal with them that said no talking. Right now the two were breaching this deal.

"Master…" Agni and Rudra both droned. They were very social and they hated being shut up.

Ignoring their complaining, he put them away in the back of his coat.

Suddenly the organic dirt that was Belial started to stir. It started to coagulate into a solid shape. What came out of the form had black knight armor, a cape, grieves, and a helmet with its visor down.

"So this is what you really look like." Dante said clapping his hands. Not many demons pulled off actually looking menacing, but it didn't matter Dante wasn't scared.

"Indeed." Belial said standing imposingly. He then materialized a scythe out of some black mist. The scythe was also black, matching the rest of his appearance. "Let's get this started." He said dashing forward.

"Finally, a demon that speaks my language!" Dante said excitedly with a big smile. He met Belial with a Stinger.

"I'm glad your taking in your demise so willingly." Belial said.

"Who was that guy earlier?" Dante asked as their weapons created sparks from the force their wielders were putting out.

"That was a form that I took to catch you off guard." Belial said as his jumped back a few feet. "But it didn't work out. Your not stupid"

"Long distance fighter, eh? Well, too bad cause I don't play that kind of game." Dante said as he dashed forward, Rebellion flying through the air with the slightest of ease.

Belial guarded with a combination of guarding and dodging.

The air around the two continued to vibrate as the conflict dragged on.

Dante parried one of Belial's attempts to guard and capitalized with a Stinger. He swore he had this guy.

Instead of attempting to block he caught the Stinger with his hand. Belial hoped this showed Dante how powerful he really was. Unfortunately his opponent's attitude didn't allow him to back down due to fear.

Dante smirked, and put Ivory to Rebellion's blade and shot. The gunshot broke Dante from Belial's death-like grip. He then shot a bullet through one of the holes in his opponent's visor.

Belial snatched the bullet out of thin air, and flicked it back to Dante. The speed of the bullet was easily five times that of when it came out of the barrel.

Dante put his sword in front of him and the bullet was cut in half. Then following up he shot a bullet up in the air and swung Rebellion like a baseball bat, hitting the bullet.

Belial didn't see this coming and the bullet hit him square in the chest. He was pretty winded so he couldn't put something up to block Dante's follow-up either.

Dante immediately followed up with a slash straight down the middle. He smirked. This fight from here on out was his.

Belial let out a pained gasp. "Your better than I thought." He said as his helmet and his breastplate fell off of his body. He had not been expecting this. Dante was indeed no pushover.

"Let's see you dodge this." Dante said pointing his sword away from himself and charging it. He let an energy wave discharge from Rebellion that headed straight for Belial.

Said demon put his scythe up in preparation for the coming attack. At contact, the Belial struggled to fend the attack off, but with enough effort he cut it and half and it dissipated.

"You still got some fight in you?" Dante said. This demon was actually putting up a pretty good fight. The last thing that gave him a good fight was the Savior imposter. "I'm impressed."

"You'd be stupid to count me out just yet." Belial said dashing forward.

"Really now?" Dante said. He stepped aside Belial's attack and shoved him. Belial fell on the ground. "You're getting sloppy."

"Don't judge me!" Belial said, getting up slowly.

"Your pathetic" Dante said, walking up to him and punching him. He beat Belial like a redheaded stepchild. "Do you really want to be worthless like your name says?" He said grabbing Belial's blue-ish black hair.

"AHHHH!" Belial cried in pain. He was shocked how much Dante's attitude changed in the past couple of minutes.

"I'm gonna put you out of your misery." Dante said as he Devil Triggered and knocked Belial on his back. After that he stuck Rebellion through his heart.

Belial coughed and wretched, but eventually he lay still, unmoving.

"A little better, but still worthless." Dante said, heartless.

Belial's body dissipated into a black mist and the wind carried it away.

Dante charged Rebellion and let out a slash toward the gate. At the same second he put his sword up, the gate collapsed. He stood up with a grunt and headed back to the shop.

**End.**

**So sorry for the long wait, I hit several snags during the development process.**

**This isn't the best work I've ever done but I don't think it's the worst.**

**Alright guys, once again sorry for the wait, and next chap will be out later.**

**See ya!**

**-A**


	9. Revelation And Retaliation

Unbound Love

Chapter Nine

**A/N: The beginning of this chapter is going to be set during Dante's mission in the last chapter, then the other half will be the group's own plan of action for the final battle.**

**Enjoy!**

"His Holiness?" A knight said, hands at his sides, standing at attention.

"Yes?" The old man said in a raspy voice.

"We have information that states that the demon hunter Nero is injured. Shall we send someone to retrieve him?" The knight said in an emotionally void tone.

"Yes, send Credo." Sanctus said.

The knight gave a curt nod and left.

"Soon Nero…" Sanctus said raising his hand and making a fist. "…your power will be mine." He said in a grave voice. He remembered the outburst of Agnus like it was yesterday.

"_That arrogant kid possesses d-d-d-demonic power!"_

Of course now it was a known fact that Nero had demonic power. The way he defeated Sanctus the first time showcased that. "Your power will be mine to control!" He said in a delirious tone followed by an even crazier laugh.

_Meanwhile…_

Nero groaned in pain. "Kyrie, that hurts." He said through gritted teeth. The worst part of getting injured, at least to him, was the healing part because nine times out of ten it required painful treatments, hot washrags, and sticky bandages.

"Don't worry, Nero. You'll get better this is only part of it." Lady said.

"Yeah, listen to what Lady said." Kyrie said, finding Lady had a very good point.

"But it burns!" Nero said hissing.

"Quit whining!" Vergil said from the desk. Nero had been whining ever since Kyrie started and it was getting on his nerves.

"What are you, my godfather?" Nero said annoyed. "What are you still doing here anyways? You said you wouldn't play babysitter and yet here you are." Nero said.

"I assume my brother wouldn't want anything to happen to his pupil, would he?" Vergil said. "Or is he just as ruthless as me?"

"You? Nope. You take the cake for that one." Nero said. "I mean, him and I couldn't possibly _let_ humans die. It's not in our nature."

"You and my brother are just too soft." Vergil spat.

"Well, you know it _does _take a lot to become something void of emotion." Nero said. He'd heard the way Vergil fought, with a stoic, cold demeanor. Never once had he shown any real emotion.

"I am not emotionless!" Vergil said.

"Oh, my bad. You do show emotions just negative ones. Like let's see, hate, loathing, envy, and oh I forgot one, heartlessness." Nero said.

"Nero!" Kyrie hissed under her breath. She didn't want the two getting in a fight. Especially since one of them was injured and was her boyfriend.''

"Listen to the woman, otherwise you may regret it." Vergil said.

_Whew, I'm glad Kyrie stepped in on that one. _Lady thought. She didn't want these two getting into a fight. She already knew who would win, Vergil of course. Nero didn't stand a chance when he was in top shape and he damn well didn't stand a chance when he was injured.

Nero snorted at the comment and let Kyrie continue to heal him.

Later on that night Lady began to wonder.

"I wonder why Dante's not back yet?" Lady said. Everyone had went to bed, even Vergil, but as night gave into early morning there was still no sign of Dante. Worries still as relentless as ever, Lady when to bed too.

Nero eyes flew open, when he heard a window break. _That's weird._ He got up with a groan and went over to investigate. He looked at Vergil, his hair had fallen down while he had been sleeping. He was Dante's spitting image. _What a resemblance._

"Nero!" Credo's voice suddenly said.

Nero tried to move but his whole body had become stiff. _Move! Move damn it!_ He was done for.

Suddenly his body was pulled out of the way, he expected his savior to be Lady, but to his surprise it was Vergil. "Who are you, and what business have you here?" Vergil said as their swords spit out sparks.

"Get Nero out of here now!" Credo said.

"Still resistant to the process?" Vergil said.

"What? What process?" Nero said. He was confused, he thought Credo died but why then would he be standing here?

"Ugh, has Dante not taught you anything about demonology?" Vergil groaned. "It's a process where you take a deceased person's soul, transfer it to a stronger body and mold it to the shape he or she desires." Vergil said slightly annoyed.

"So why is this Credo telling you to get me away from him?" Nero asked.

"Some aren't entirely _willing_ to the process. And those that are lose everything, memories, sense of reason, and any relationships. All they know is to abide by an order." Vergil said.

"Are you saying the real Credo is in there?" Nero said. If there was a possibility of saving his friend and Kyrie's brother he would do anything.

"You can't save him. It's already too late." Vergil said coldly.

"Bullshit! I _can _save him!" Nero said. He wouldn't let Vergil's negative way of thinking prevent him from saving a friend.

"Look, you imbecile!" Vergil said coldly.

He was about to comment on how Vergil talked, but just then Credo started to struggle with himself. He started to move spasmodically, holding his head and groaning.

"Fight it Credo!" Nero said.

"I won't…" Credo started. The struggle of the fight was shone in his voice. "…follow"

"Credo, fight for your sister!" Nero said. After getting to now Credo for a while he learned that the most important thing to him was his sister.

This proved to be true because after Nero mentioned his sister Credo's body stopped struggling and calmed down.

"Credo are you, well" Nero didn't really know how to put this without it sounding weird. "_you_?" he asked.

"If you're wanting to know if I'm crazy, no. Not yet anyways." Credo said.

"I never said _that. _Asshole." Nero said.

"Who is this? Another acquaintance of yours?" Vergil asked.

"Kind of." Nero said,

"And who might this be, your twin?" Credo said.

"To tell you the truth, I don't even know." Nero said.

"Twin? Not even close." Vergil said.

"Okay, enough of the chit-chat." Nero said annoyed. "Credo who's behind this?"

"Your absolutely clueless. His Holiness is behind this." Credo said.

"Wait a minute, Sanctus is a total croc and you still refer to him as His Holiness?" Nero asked.

"It's a habit I've grown into!" Credo snapped.

"Alright, back to business. How long are you going to remain sane?" Nero said.

"That part I'm not sure." Credo said. Credo didn't know much about demon occult and the like. That was more of Agnus's cup of tea.

"Well that doesn't help much." Nero complained. "One moment I'm talking to you and the next I've got a sword sticking out of my chest. That's fucking great." Nero said.

"He should be able to remain in control for a period of time and when he does start to lose it there should be signs." Lady said from out of nowhere.

"When did you get up?" Nero asked.

"I've been up, been worried about Dante." Lady said.

"Oh, Dante's fine." Nero said. "That old man's too stubborn to die."

"I know." Lady said.

"Credo, I have a question." Nero said.

"What is it?" Credo said.

"What about these black demon gates we've been going after?" Nero said.

"Nero you're probably going to hate me when I say this, but they were just a distraction to keep you're attention off of His Holiness." Credo said.

"What! So Mundus isn't coming?" Nero asked.

"No, just another distraction." Credo said.

"Wow." Nero said, incredulously. "He even had you fooled." He said gesturing to Vergil.

"Nero, I don't think he's supposed to know everything." Lady said.

"Really? Well, could've fooled me!" Nero said. Nine times out of ten Vergil always acted like he knew everything.

"Watch your tongue, boy." Vergil said sharply.

"I can see how all three of you white-haired idiots are related, you all absolutely love to threaten and argue with each other." Lady said.

"I know, maybe our family is cursed." Nero said.

"Credo!" Kyrie's voice suddenly rang out. She jumped from the bottom of the stairs into Credo's arms.

"It's nice to see you too, Kyrie. Nero hasn't gotten you into any trouble has he?" Credo said.

"A little, but it's kinda hard to avoid trouble when he always wants to fight." Kyrie jested.

Everybody laughed. Except for Vergil of course. He was like the loner of their little group now. As Nero was about to so obviously point out.

"Man, you and Dante are polar opposites." Nero said. "Dante gives me shit all the time and you just stand there like your on a separate plain than us or something." Nero said.

"I don't bother socializing with weaklings." Vergil said.

"Well, for weaklings we sure survive longer than you prideful people, huh?" Nero said.

Vergil gritted his teeth, but remained silent. The frustration was written all over his face though.

"Man, I really get under that ice-cold skin of yours, don't I?" Nero asked.

"Can you guys not go an hour without arguing?" Lady asked. Ever since Vergil showed his face Nero had been arguing with him about his behavior.

"Heh. The woman brings up a good point. I take it by your reaction to my remark that I get under your skin as well?" Vergil said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"Nope." Nero said. This was a lie and a half. If there was any person other than Dante that could get under his skin it was his brother.

"Nero you haven't changed at all." Credo said. "Your still as immature as a child." Credo always found Nero's childish antics annoying. Most of the time the Order came first so he overlooked Nero.

"Neither have you. Your still as arrogant and dignified as ever." Nero said. Credo had always been arrogant, blunt, and always wanted to make sure a mission was done to the letter.

"Okay guys, enough arguing please." Kyrie said. These two would always shoot back and forth between each other in arguments and if there wasn't anyone to break it up they would go on for hours.

"Yeah, we don't need another clash of egos right now." Lady said.

The door suddenly burst open. Dante came through with a gigantic smirk on his face. He stopped when he saw the gathering of people.

"Whoa. What did I miss?" Dante said surprised. "Did Nero finally hit puberty or something?"

"Actually we have something we need to discuss." Credo said stepping forward.

"Kid, who's this guy." Dante said puzzled. "He's gonna have to pay rent to you know."

"He's not staying here old man." Nero said. There were already too many people staying at Dante's place anyways. "Take a seat, he's right."

Dante took a seat and looked at Nero expectantly.

"Well, first off those black demon gates we've been chasing are just distractions." Nero said.

"And what about Mundus?" Dante asked.

"He's gonna be a no-show." Nero said.

"So what your telling me is that all those distractions were laid to make us take our eyes off of the spotlight?" Dante said.

"Looks like my idiot brother isn't such an _idiot_ after all." Vergil said.

"So what do you think we should do about the _spotlight_?" Lady said. She wanted to hear one of Dante's brilliant ideas.

"Well the way I see it is to take him out head on." Dante said. Dante's thinking was always straightforward and that's the way he liked it. The more complicated things got the more work it was for him. He preferred to just keep it simple and minimize the workload.

"Well Dante that's great but it's just a tad bit reckless don't you think?" Lady said. That was the downside about Dante's plans. They were very one-sided and too simple for her taste.

"A tad bit reckless?" Vergil said. "That's an understatement."

"Look, do you guys see any other option at the moment?" Dante said frustrated. "If you do please tell me."

"I agree with Dante. If we let His Holiness get much further we might not be able to stop him." Credo said.

"Whatever, all I know is I'm going." Nero said.

"You still haven't recovered." Kyrie said.

"I don't care." Nero said. "This psychotic wannabe preacher wants me dead so what better way is to bring the fight to him?" Nero said.

"It's not like he would be alone. We're all going aren't we?" Lady said.

"I guess." Dante said.

"I won't be able to go." Credo said as his body began to convulse again.

"I know." Dante said shooting Credo. Twice in the head and three times in the heart. All before he hit the ground.

Kyrie started to cry but Nero held her in a hug and shook her softly.

Dante leaned back in his chair. "I can already tell, this is gonna be one hell of a party!"

**End.**

**Definitely not my best work. The next chapter will be the last, with an ending you guys won't expect.**

**Lots of OOC-ness in the chapter I know.**

**Have to get this fic out of the way because I have stuff to do, so sorry for another lame excuse guys. I have plans for another DMC fic that will be pretty accurate because I have the game now.**

**Later, drop a review please.**

**-A**


	10. A Peaceful End, For now

Unbound Love

Chapter 10

"Are we gonna get going soon? God it feels like I'm starting to rust." Nero said. He was used to being on his feet all the time, sitting around gave him a bad case of cabin fever.

Dante sighed. "Kid—"

Suddenly the front door of the shop burst open. A knight in golden armor stepped inside.

"Actually, hold that thought." Dante said.

"It looks like we have company." Lady said.

"I'll handle this." Nero said. This was Nero's business and _he_ was going to take care of it.

"Be careful." Lady said, placing her hands by her pistols just in case things got out of hand.

"A knight from the croc himself. What the fuck do you want?" Nero said, walking up to him with his hands on his hips waiting for a response.

The knight did not respond. It just stood there like a statue.

"State your business or we shall beat it out of you." Vergil said. He always had a cold way of putting things.

The knight still had not uttered a single word.

"The Extra Ice Cold Vergil not doin' it for ya?" Dante asked. "How about this? You answer us _or_ I put a bullet in your head."

"Do not threaten me demon." The knight finally said.

"Ah. Not a fan of threats eh?" Dante said.

"Start talking." Nero said.

"Those who aren't His Holiness cannot tell me what to do." The knight said.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to try something else to make you talk." Nero said.

"I got an idea." Dante said. "Everyone, guns out." Everyone that possessed a gun had it pointing to the knight.

"You're unholy weapons will not penetrate this armor." The knight said.

"Still no dice huh?" Nero said. "Well, I gotta say I'm all out of ideas."

Vergil disappeared for a split second. He reappeared behind the knight. He put the knight in a headlock with Yamato under his helmet and to his throat. "Unless you want your blood on this blade, talk!"

_I've gotta say that was a bit unexpected. Especially for Vergil. _Dante said.

"Never!" The knight said defiantly.

Vergil pressed Yamato harder to the knight's throat.

"Talk, jackass!" Nero said.

"I refuse!" The knight said refusing to spill it.

Vergil pressed even harder until a trickle of blood slid down the knight's throat.

"Your less than a nanosecond from getting your head cut off. It'd be in your best interests to talk." Lady said sternly.

Vergil pressed down even harder until a pretty noticeable stream of blood was pouring down the knight's throat.

"Very well!" The knight said quickly.

Vergil's hold slackened a little.

"What did that old fart tell you to do?" Dante asked.

"He told me to come here, find a former knight named Nero, and kill him." The knight said.

"Wait a minute." Nero said tapping his chin. "I know that voice anywhere." Nero walked up to the knight and pulled off his helmet. Under the helmet revealed a man in his thirties with spikey, brown, unkempt hair, with brown eyes and a five o'clock shadow. "Hi, Hector how's the rank of Order peon working for you?"

"I was best in the Order until you came along!" Hector yelled.

"The Order can kiss my ass." Nero said holding the Red Queen to Hector's throat. "What I wanna know is where His Holiness is."

"After all the time in the Order I figured you would know." Hector said.

"Oh, yeah. Headquarters, how could I forget?" Nero said face palming.

"Now let me go." Hector said.

"Whoa. Hold on, you attempted to kill me." Nero said.

"If I remember correctly he has rights to kill you." Dante said.

"But I never succeeded!" Hector said fearing for his life.

"And this time I will." Nero said. He pulled out the Blue Rose and aimed it at Hector's head.

"Please spare me!" Hector pleaded. "I'll never say an insulting word to you again!"

"Sorry, I don't like you." Nero said. He pulled the trigger. The sharp sound of the gunshot ricocheted around the room.

"Damn, kid I might have to stop giving you so much shit." Dante said smirking. "Getting a mean streak"

"Nah, I just never liked that guy." Nero said.

"Why's that?" Lady asked.

"He always bitched and moaned about me being part demon." Nero said.

"I thought most of the Order didn't know you were part demon?" Lady asked.

"They didn't but he and the higher ups did." Nero said.

"Okay can we get this show on the road?" Dante asked, cutting off the two before the conversation got too deep.

"Alright, I'm starting to get bored standing around here anyways." Nero said putting his gun away.

"Everyone ready to go?" Dante asked.

"Just let me tell Kyrie what's up." Nero said going upstairs.

"I'll call Trish and have her come over to keep her company." Dante said walking over to the phone.

Nero walked into the room and crawled on the bed on his hands and knees over Kyrie's body. "Kyrie." He said lightly shaking her "Kyrie."

"Mmm?" She mumbled.

"I got a mission that pays a lot. I'll be back later today." Nero said. That was only partially true, but he didn't want her stressing out over his safety.

"Alright. Be careful." She said.

"I will." Nero said. He turned her face slightly and kissed her softly. He walked downstairs to find everybody waiting on him.

"Damn, kid. What did ya do get a quickie while you were up there?" Dante said with a cheeky smirk.

"Fuck you." Nero said flashing him the middle finger.

"Alright whatever, let's get goin'." Dante said.

"Shotgun." Nero said.

"Already called." Lady said with a smartass grin.

After everyone had packed into Dante's _other _much more low profile car, they got going. The drive wasn't very amusing. Nero and Vergil both stared blankly out the window while Dante and Lady talked about trivial things. When they drove through the streets of Fortuna they were shocked. Buildings were in ruins; debris littered the streets along with death bodies. Men, women and children alike.

"Oh my god." Lady said with her hand over her mouth.

"Well it looks like the old fart has added genocide to his ever-expanding repertoire." Dante said.

"Oh my god old man, that sounded really smart coming from you." Nero said dryly.

"Should we check for survivors?" Lady asked.

"I guess so." Dante said.

The group got out of the car and checked the surrounding area for survivors. Most were already dead or half-dead. And the other half of the people didn't want to be helped by the likes of demons.

"You all are too stubborn for your own damn good." Nero said crossing his arms.

"If they wish to die, let them. It's not our fault they deny their salvation." Vergil said.

"Alright well lets get goin'." Dante said.

"It doesn't look like there's much we can do here." Lady said.

"Oh, there's plenty of help we can give them." Nero said. "Like a swift kick in the ass for believing such a crack head of a preacher"

Dante sighed. "Kid, there only human. They don't possess the knowledge from a higher power like you."

"Well whatever, let's get goin'." Nero said.

"Agreed." Dante said.

The group drove to the edge of the town all the way to Port Caerula, and then they continued the rest of the way on foot. Before long after going through the Ferrum Hills they made it to the gates of Fortuna Castle.

"Man this place is even creepier than in the text books." Lady said.

"Just wait until you get inside, it gets even _more_ creepier." Nero said. "Like spiders and bugs and walking sets of armor." Nero said in a mischievous voice. The last part of it was exaggeration, but to Nero it was fun.

"Ew… Really?" Lady said in a high-pitched voice. "Dante, you guys can go it alone."

Nero busted out laughing. He laughed so hard he was on his hands and knees holding his gut.

"Nice job scaring the tits off of her, kid." Dante said with a light-hearted chuckle.

"How is that funny, brother?" Vergil asked blankly.

"Cuz, it is." Dante said.

"Alright, let's get a move on I don't want the local frost wraiths to catch us." Nero said in the same tone of voice as earlier.

"Nero's right. Let's get going." Lady said with an edgy voice.

The group walked into Fortuna Castle with bored expressions.

"This is Fortuna Castle. How drab." Vergil said.

"That's new." Nero said pointing to a gate set in the wall to the left of the room. It had a huge chain on it. It also had a symbol of the Order on it with an X above it.

"Isn't that the old fart's symbol?" Dante asked.

"Yeah." Nero said.

"Do you know what's behind the door?" Lady asked.

"Nope. Never seen it before." Nero said.

"Well, let's not stand here and open it." Vergil hissed.

"Okay, okay don't get all bitchy on me." Nero said. He walked up to the door. He tried to cut the chain normally; it just sat there untouched.

"Looks like it's got a barrier." Lady said.

"Not necessarily." Dante said rubbing the fuzz on his chin.

"I got a theory." Nero said.

"Well go for it, kid." Dante said impatiently.

Nero grabbed the chain with his human hand. His whole arm filled with a burning sensation as if he had just run it under scalding hot water. Nero pulled away quickly. "Heh." He said smirking.

"So have you figured out what's up yet?" Dante said.

Nero did not reply. Instead he grabbed the chain with his Bringer and pulled as hard as he could. The chain came off the door as if it was covered in a thousand years of rust. "Human-proof."

"Why didn't you try that out first?" Vergil said equally impatient.

"Oh, god." Nero complained. "It's open now so shut the hell up!"

Dante ran up and kicked the door. It slid open easily. "_Now_ it's open."

The group walked in the room and immediately stopped in they're tracks. The room clearly was not part of the castle. The walls were alabaster and seemed to radiate a divine glow. Statues of angels were all over the room. The one thing that caught the group's attention was the painting in the far corner of the room. It depicted blue force on one side and a red one on the other with many of men in between.

"Dad…?" Dante said slowly. "And the war between the demons?"

"Precisely." An old voice said.

Nero already knew whom the voice belonged to. He turned around and none other than Sanctus stood there. This time his robes gleamed with the same glow as the room and he sported a halo. "Where the hell are we!" Nero demanded.

"You… are in Purgatory." Sanctus said. "The likes of which none of you, even the human, should even be here!" He said in a hostile voice.

"A gate directly to Heaven itself?" Nero said. "Yeah right!"

"If one can make a Hell Gate, then why not a _Heaven _gate." Sanctus said.

"I don't believe it." Dante said. "Standing in God's realm itself." Dante said in disbelief.

"No way…" Lady said.

Vergil like he was with most things was not impressed.

"In the realm I shall be your judge, your jury, and your executioner!" Sanctus said with malice.

"Might we end this fairly quickly?" Vergil asked. "I have thing I must get back to." Vergil said.

"Yeah, yeah." Dante said drawing Rebellion

"This shouldn't take long." Lady said with a confident smirk while withdrawing Kalina Ann.

The three dashed together in an attack. Dante at the left, Vergil at the right, and Nero in the center. The trio's attack was unsuccessful.

"Lady!" Dante yelled.

"On it!" She said as she fired Kalina Ann directly at the foursome. Smoke and flames engulfed the area. When the smoke cleared Sanctus remained.

"Damn, what is it with this guy?" Dante said surprised.

"Get as close as you can and attack the air around him!" Nero said. "He's got that barrier up."

Dante and Vergil disappeared from sight. They reappeared right behind Sanctus. Cutting the air at light speed and creating a vacuum, the group heard a high-pitched crack.

Sanctus fell from the air and onto the ground disoriented.

"He's vulnerable. Now Lady!" Dante said.

Lady ran up to Sanctus. She stopped right in front of him and unsheathed a dagger. With the dagger she stabbed him in the heart.

Sanctus started shaking violently. "What! Impossible!"

"That dagger is drenched with Holy Water." Dante said. "No matter how much of a demon you are, the water will erase you from existence." Dante said.

"I hate you, I hate you all!" Sanctus said as he faded away.

"Whew, glad that's over." Lady said.

"That was a pretty good job, babe." Dante said. He walked up to Lady and kissed her in a congratulatory kiss.

Vergil looked away. The group didn't notice the slightest blush on his face.

"Can we go back now?" Nero said.

"Let's go." Dante said.

The group walked back the way they came. After the whole incident was over, life resumed to normal. Vergil had gotten softer, but refused to admit it. Dante and Lady stayed together and so did Nero and Kyrie. Life was good again. At least for now…

**End.**

**So what did you guys think? A lot better than the first update of this chapter in my opinion.**

**Sorry for the time lapses and the rushed boss fight at the end!**

**Hope this is the ending you guys wanted! Review please!**

**Later!**

**-A**


End file.
